Harmony and Bloodshed
by clarisse.shaina
Summary: AU: Suikoden III: Part Two: LAST CHAPTER: As he stroked her flesh, all she could think of was death. As he planted his kisses on her, all she could feel was death. When the demon starts feasting on his prize, there is nothing to wish for but death.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Suikoden, Konami does. But please, I own the story and I would love if you didn't copy. Thanks!

* * *

**.:HARMONY AND BLOODSHED:.**

**PART ONE**

**HARMONY**

**--PROLOGUE--**

Sweet music showered the dark room with light. The light was soft and gentle. Yet no one could deny the melancholy bitterness that hung in the air with every note she played; the sadness that only a few could understand; the sadness that found its way to a girl's heart.

A beautiful girl with golden shoulder-length straight hair stood in the center of a lavish and well- decorated room. She was wearing a lovely blue dress. Her eyes were as blue as the sky would be on a fine day. But her eyes stared at seemingly nothing except an empty space.

She was playing her violin passionately, her heart pouring out on every note. She closed her eyes in the empty space she for so long called her home. It made no difference. Everything remained as black as it was. Her heart ached for the light that most people around her were given; for the light in the dark world in which she was entrapped, with no escape. In her mind, this was all that she desired, all that she yearned. She never wanted any love; that is a different story. First, she wanted to see. She wanted to see the world for its beauty, for its resonance. Still, all she could do was desire.

In the midst of her despair, though, she had a companion; one that never deserted her, one that never left her side. It was the one that always held her up when no one else would dare.

She had her music.

She envisioned herself standing on a big stage in a dome. Her audience applauding after every song she played. Each of her songs was a soulful rendition. The audience continued to applaud her. She was sent roses by her friends. She took it in her hands and held it tightly near her heart.

In reality though, she didn't have any friends. Nor did anyone send her any roses. She wasn't standing on a big stage with an audience watching her. She was alone in the darkness. Yet, she had to smile as she played her favorite part of the piece. She felt her music in her heart, she loved that feeling. Her music was beautiful, but as they say, all beautiful things attract destruction, and so something had to go wrong.

With a gasp, the blonde girl dropped her violin. She felt her whole body tremble. She started to sweat. Her knees dropped to the floor as she let out a piercing shriek of horror.

The door to her room burst open. Two sets of footsteps sounded heading towards the girl. The girl was now clutching her face white as snow; her eyes were in a wide expression of fear.

"My lady!" One voice shouted. It was a soft and low kind of voice with a thick French accent.

"Lady Sara!" another voice cried. This one was high-pitched and with a hint of annoyance. "_Please!_ Don't tell me this is one of those ridiculous matters. Giry, tell her to stop."

The first nursemaid, whose name is known as Giry, went to the young girl's side. She tried to comfort her by stroking her hair.

Tears started to well up on Lady Sara's eyes. She started to sob. "Blood! It… It's every where! I'm so afraid of it…" was what she mustered to say in between sobs.

"There, there…" Giry started to say. But the other had to cut her short.

"For Heaven's sakes, my lady! How on earth are you able to see this so-called blood if you are blind to begin with!" she asked. Then, she held her chin up high.

"Delir! Stop it!" Giry cried.

"Giry, Lady Sara is causing trouble! The others would want to know what is happening. We shall be the laughing stock of the shelter!" the woman named Delir answer. She started approaching Sara to straighten her hair, but before she could get any closer, Sara pushed her away such force, she hit her back on a nearby chair.

"DELIR!" Giry cried. She tried to stand up but Sara pulled her back down. "Lady Sara…" Giry decided she would take care of Sara first. She began to stroke her hair and whisper in a soothing voice. "Dear Lady Sara, do not be afraid. Tell me, tell me all that you see."

"Oh Madame Giry… I'm so afraid… I… It's blood! Can't you see it! It's everywhere!" Sara said, her voice shaking with fear. And with that, Sara let out a final loud scream of fear and terror that echoed throughout the empty space that was her heart.

-----------------------

Meanwhile, on another part of town, a young man with short light blonde hair which curled up by the front stood outside a beautiful Victorian mansion. Vines crept up its walls up until the second story and the pillars, rose bushes lined its sides. Birds chirped happily as they landed on the tip of one of the dormers of the home.

"CHRIS!" the young man shouted at the top of his voice.

A window on the center of the leftmost dormer suddenly opened, causing the birds to flutter away, to reveal a beautiful girl with flowing silver hair. Her hair flew with the wind, it was as soft as silk. This caused the young man below to stare. He was mesmerized by her beauty every time, of course, he never said it.

"I'll be down in a moment, Borus!" Chris shouted back. She closed the windows.

Chris ran to her dresser and took her blazer that she placed on the back rest of the chair. She put it on and examined herself in the mirror. She was as beautiful as newly blossomed flowers. She straightened her uniform and ran out of her room. She went down the circular flight of stairs, past the living room, the study hall and into the dining hall.

"Good morning, everyone!" Chris announced cheerfully. She took a piece of toast from the table. "Hey, where's Koroku?" she asked, referring to the dog.

Her brother merely shrugged.

"Jacques?" she sat across he brother as she took tiny bites from her toast. She caught his look of disapproval. Jacques disliked noise, she reminded herself. "Sorry, Jacques…" she said sincerely.

Jacques nodded and smiled.

Chris smiled as well and took the final bite of her toast. She dabbed her mouth clean with a napkin and stood up to kiss Jacques goodbye. Then, she ran out the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She said once she got out of her house.

"Don't worry. This is the first time you were late." Borus answered.

"I still don't understand why you have to come and walk with me to school. It's pretty near, it's practically my neighbor!" Chris said.

"Well, you know me; full of friendly gestures…" That was all he answered.

The two started to walk to school side by side. They were on their way to the University of Vinay del Zexey. Another school day has come.

Jacques even passed by with his bike. Chris caught a glimpse of his face even for the tiniest moment. His eyes looked disapproving- again. Chris hated to have her brother's disapproval. He was the closest thing she ever had to a dad, except for Eike their butler, of course. She knew various things that her brother disliked, but they were only a few. Chris looked at Borus for a moment and sighed. She ran.

"What the-!" Was all Borus managed to say, "Hey, wait!"

Chris ran until she reached the huge metal gates of her school. All the while, thinking about her brother. He did not like seeing Chris alone with _any _guy. Not even his own best friend, Franz, unless he was there along with them. She loves her brother for being protective. She didn't think he was overprotective the least. She had to smile in spite of her breathlessness. She took a deep breath and walked to the front doors. She passed by the parking zone of the bicycles and saw Jacques' bike, she smiled even bigger, like a child in a candy store.

'This day is certainly off to a good start!' she thought.

And indeed it was. But it could get better.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Hehehe... Chapter One's _on its way_! But first, I have to think of a title for it... Read and review please! 


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Suikoden, but I own the story, please respect me enough not to copy it.**

* * *

**

.:HARMONY and BLOODSHED:.

**PART ONE  
HARMONY**

**--CHAPTER ONE--**

**NEWSPAPER DAY**

It had been a beautiful day. The sun shone over the football field outside the school, its exuberant light dancing around in joyful medley with the birds' songs; its rays extending into the deepest of darkened corners, into the tiniest of holes, and into the noisiest of classrooms.

A page of the newspaper was being passed around among the students at the back seats of the classroom. Professor Mike Christophers had his back turned away from the class as he scribbled on the chalkboard.

"History" he said, "doesn't have to be hard. It's just hard when you think it is."

He heard giggles.

"Now, Alexander had been a good pupil. As you all know, he was Aristotle's student. He had learned a great many things by being _attentive_." He stressed on the last word, his back still turned away.

"RUBBISH!" someone yelled.

The bell rang; time for lunch.

"All right, class. You may go." The professor said with a sigh.

Everyone rushed out of the classroom as though they have just been let out of a cage.

"Damn stupid tabloids." Edge said, a bit louder than he intended, as he crumpled up the piece of paper being passed around from before. He immediately stood up as he saw Chris preparing to stand up from her seat. "Let me help you with that." He said, as he rushed over to Chris' side.

"Oh, no. There's no need, Edge. I can manage it myself." Chris answered with a smile, and strode past him. Edge could only stand and watch her as she bid her teacher goodbye.

The professor looked at Edge, "What was all that noise about McRever? You seem unhappy about the piece of paper." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh." Edge answered as he scratched his head, embarrassed, "It's… uh… nothing." He ran out the door, "Bye, sir."

--------------

Chris walked the hallway on her way to the lunchroom. Whispers and constant giggles were around her, being passed around from mouth to ear. She was left to wonder what the topic of gossip had been. She merely shrugged it off. She passed by Nash Clovis, surrounded by a group of swooning girls. His head was held up high proudly. His hand was clutching a newspaper.

'Everyone seems to have a copy of the newspaper- everyone but me.' She thought. She pushed open the swinging doors of the lunchroom.

An alarmingly large number of people were gathered around Barts Kaddis' table. Every one of them was talking in chorus. It created such noise that people all around turned to look. Chris heard one of them say, "Is it true what the newspaper says?" The other words were barely audible. Barts raised a hand to suggest silence.

"Now look here. All I can tell you is that the article's paid to be there. If you want to know any more _you_ ought to pay up." Barts said as he wrapped a bandanna around his head, the way he did when he got ready to collect money for the information he would be giving. "And I tell you, it's not going to be any cheaper than five digits, if you know what I mean." Moans of complaints and disagreement erupted among the crowd. "What! Why are you complaining? It's Chris and Clovis we're talking about here. Chris herself is going to cost you four digits!" The crowd started to thin away. "Fine, you can live on without knowing the truth." He said with a frown. He smiled as he noticed Chris standing about. Chris smiled back and walked away.

Chris went to get a tray from the end of the line. The food smelled exquisite. She ordered her lunch and saw that Mamie was reading the newspaper as well. The same thing everyone has been reading about. She took her order and left, her expression now curious. She walked past an almost empty table in which only two people sat; Queen and Edge. Edge looked up as Chris passed by, and stared. He staggered to say a word before his chance passed. Queen nudged him and he coughed out whatever it was he had just put into his mouth.

"What the heck did you just do! Don't embarrass me in front of Chris!" he whispered.

"Sorry! You looked stupid, gaping like that. What was I supposed to do?" Queen whispered back. Edge looked up.

Chris had gone to her brother's table.

Jacques' face was a mixture of disgust and anger. A newspaper was set out evenly before him.

'No way. Not my brother, too!' Chris thought as she arrived at her table. She saw, much to her dismay, a large picture of her with a caption underneath which she was unable to read, and Nash's picture beside hers.

Franz quickly shoved the newspaper away. "Hey, Chris. How was class?" he quickly asked.

Jacques looked away from Chris to prevent her from seeing his angered face. Chris took a seat beside Jacques. The table had been big, but only the three of them were sitting there.

"Get lost, Silverberg." Franz said as Albert attempted to take a seat beside Chris.

"Oh, shut it, Kupper. It's not like I'm going to take seat beside _you_." Albert answered. "Later, baby." He winked at Chris.

"Right…" Chris said with a smile on her face. She had grown quite used to Albert's actions. "Oh yes, brother. I have a student council meeting…", she noticed his face kept turned away even as she spoke to him, "What is it? Is anything the matter?" she asked, worried. She reached out to touch his face. Jacques turned to look at Chris.

Chris was taken aback by the sudden look in his eyes. If you had looked a little more carefully, perhaps you would have seen fire burning in them. He was angry like Chris has never seen before. Jacques stood up and walked away.

"Franz, what is it? Have I done something?" Chris asked, her eyes getting watery. She has never seen her brother as mad as that. She believed it had something to do with her photo being in the newspaper.

"It's nothing, Chris. I'll tell Jacques about your meeting, okay? Try and get home early." He said as he ran after Jacques and out the lunchroom door.

Chris wiped off the tears from her eyes. 'I have to get a copy of that newspaper.' She thought to herself.

A loud clutter of metal was heard. Chris turned to look at the source of the noise. Metal trays were askew upon the floor.

"Don't think people are not going to know about the lies you have put in the paper! Just because you're famous all over the world doesn't mean you can do this!" Borus was furious; he was red in the face. Edge and Queen were holding him off.

"Borus?" Chris whispered and slid off her seat.

"You're going to pay for this Redrum! Remember that!" Nash said as he walked out the lunchroom door wiping blood off the side of his mouth.

"Come back here, coward!" he shouted.

"Calm down, Borus." The others had started to say. But Borus would not. He marched out of the lunchroom.

-------------

Chris spent her afternoon thinking about the newspaper, Borus and Nash's bloodied face. Surely Nash meant it when he said Borus was going to pay for what he did. Nash took good care of his face. He says it's what attracts the ladies to him. He says it's what he uses to express his love. What is love? Chris simply had no idea.

The bell rung once again. It was time to go home.

Chris headed over to the bulletin board where all announcements were being posted. She saw an advertisement about the Swordsmanship Tournament, along with a million others, dates of auditions for the school play for example. On one corner of the bulleting board she saw just what she had been looking for. It read: Student Council's Meeting is to be held in the board room at a quarter past four this afternoon.

Chris looked at her watch. It was only four-fifteen. She still had time to drop by the library and pick up some books she needed for her history research project. She walked briskly, careful not to waste any time. She greeted everyone she met along her way.

The library was big with large shelves and arrays of books. There were only a few people there. Chris entered and said a quick hi to Iku, she asked which section she could find the history of the Roman Empire. Iku quickly pointed to her a shelf at the leftmost corner of the room.

Chris slid her index finger through the titles of the books. She found a book entitled 'Short Facts about the Roman Empire' it was even thicker than an encyclopedia. How long could the history of the Roman Empire be? She gently pulled it out but it was heavier than she had expected. She almost dropped the book. Balancing it, she set it nicely on top of her left arm to examine it. She looked up and saw a boy through the place where her book should have been. He was reading his book as well. Chris supposed the book he was reading was behind the book Chris took for it created a kind of hole between the two of them.

Chris felt strange. She looked at him. His eyes were a beautiful shade of brown; his hair was sleeked back, a few strands falling to the front. He looked adorable. It was as though there was nothing else in the world except him and his book. She felt her face grow hot. "I do not believe in love at first sight!" she whispered to herself. She was surprised by her words and quickly covered her mouth with both her hands. Her book fell to the floor with a loud thud. She was almost certain he didn't hear it. She bent down to pick it up quickly.

--------------

Percival looked up at the sound of the dropping of an object. He didn't notice that empty space until just now. Why was there a hole between where he was standing and the next aisle? A girl suddenly appeared from the other side; her hair flowing like silk.

"Wow." Percival whispered. She left. 'I think I just saw an angel. I have to take a good look at her face.'

Percival quickly closed the book he was reading and put it back on the shelf. He walked carefully behind the girl. Mindful not to have himself noticed. She had stopped by the front desk. He took a seat nearest to the front desk he could find. He pulled a book from a pile that was on the table and pretended to be reading as he leaned closer to hear what they were talking about. He at least had to find out about her name.

"Oh, this is ridiculous. You own a library and yet you come here to borrow books." The librarian said.

The girl with silver hair giggled. It was like a melody from a beautiful song. "Iku, you work at that library right? Don't you feel anything strange when you're there? I mean, it feels as though someone is watching your every move."

"Really? Well, I suppose you're right. I often see a man with a black hat enter the library whenever Mister Eike is not around. It's as though he is waiting for something, or someone. He acts strangely, you see. Whenever he walks in and sees Mister Eike on the front desk, he turns around and walks back out." Iku answered with a look of wonder.

People passing by the table where Percival sat kept looking at him with goofy expressions. It did not take him long to realize that the book he was 'reading' was actually upside down. His cover may have been blown but it didn't matter as long as the beautiful girl didn't notice him there.

"Oh, I have to run, Iku. I'm going to be late for the student council meeting." She said as she picked up the book she borrowed.

"Okay. Have a nice day, Chris!" Iku said.

Finally.

"You too, Iku." She answered back.

'Chris…' Percival thought and smiled. He looked at his watch and stood up from his seat and left.

----------------

"I'm home!" Chris said aloud in her cheerful voice. She removed her shoes and arranged them properly on the rack and wore her slippers. "Eike? Have you seen today's newspaper?"

Chris entered the living room with a different mood, as though she was up in the clouds. It was noticeable. She froze dead on her tracks.

"Yeah, I heard Borus gave him a good one though. Heard he even bled! Borus got detention for that though. Oh, you know Clovis and his sources…" Franz was saying, and Jacques nodded. Sitting between them was the man Chris had seen earlier at the library. She could not believe her eyes. The man was apparently shocked as well.

"Chris! You're a bit early today. Your meetings usually go about until seven, and it's only a half past six." Franz said. He noticed the shocked look on her face. "This is Percival Fraulein, by the way. He's new." Franz said as he put his arm around Percival's neck and ruffled his hair.

"Quit it." Percival said quietly. 'It's embarrassing!' he thought.

"Oh… I see." Chris said plainly.

"Lady Chris." Eike said as he entered. "Your dinner is ready. Koroku is already asleep."

"All right." Chris answered. She left the book she had borrowed on top of the coffee table in the living room along with her bag. She caught Franz's eye and left.

"Oh yeah…" Franz said to himself. "Hey Jacques… Tell Chris you're not mad at her, the poor girl almost cried."

---------------

Chris sat down and breathed in the wonderful smell of the soup. Eike was the best. The newspaper was set beside her dessert plate neatly. She took the newspaper and quickly turned it to the celebrity page. It made her wonder. Since when did she become a celebrity? She found the page where her picture was and read the caption.

"Chris Lightfellow, daughter of the famous and mysterious architect Wyatt Lightfellow, is the _fiancée _of Nash Clovis! This is an outrage!" she mumbled. "In our interview with Nash Clovis" she read on, "He has revealed to us his plan of _marriage_ to his fiancée Chris Lightfellow. He had reportedly given her a diamond ring as an_ engagement_ present." Chris felt the energy drained out of her body. "So this is what Nash paid to be put on the news."

Jacques entered the room along with Percival and Franz, and found Chris sobbing quietly, her hands covering her face. "Chris…" Jacques said. He approached her and saw to his horror that she had managed to read the article which they tried to keep away from her.

"Oh, man, all our effort for nothing. I knew she was going to find out sooner or later, but I never expected it to be this soon!" Franz said indignantly.

Percival took the newspaper and read it. He felt anger. That was all he felt. Now he could see why that Borus fellow wanted to beat Nash Clovis up into a pulp. He deserved it for making an angel cry.

Chris whispered something into Jacques ear. "She says Clovis paid the press to publish this."

"Kaddis told you?" Franz asked.

Chris nodded.

"Who's Kaddis?" Percival asked with great importance.

"The little boy who knows everything." Franz answered simply.

"I'll put a stop to this Chris, don't cry…" Jacques said as he hugged his baby sister, a determined look in his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** There you go! Other characters will come as the story progresses. I wrote this while I was having a writer's block, and I don't think I did a very good job... Anyway, read on... 


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Suikoden, but I own the story, please respect me enough not to copy it.

**Special Note: **The long line in the middle of the story means flashback. Nothing else seemed to work...

* * *

**.:HARMONY and BLOODSHED:.**

**PART ONE  
HARMONY**

**--CHAPTER TWO--**

**PERFECT PLAN**

It was a Sunday like any other. A cool breeze blew through the Zexey Park, leaves fluttered everywhere. Jacques smoothed back his hair. He had been waiting for quite some time under a big apple tree; one of the few that had escaped the mysterious carvings. He heard a rustling sound. Finally.

"Mission accomplished." Franz said with a thumb's up. He handed some pieces of paper to Jacques.

Jacques nodded and put the pieces of paper in his pocket. He looked satisfied. Now, all they had to do was wait.

Franz took a look at his wristwatch. A quarter before 4. Plenty more time before it gets dark. "Good!" he said happily, "Plenty of time for celebrating. Where should we go, huh?"

"Home." Jacques answered.

"Home? After all we did?" Franz said, disappointed, "Oh, come on, Jacques."

"Celebrate when it comes out Franz." He walked away, "See you till' then."

Franz let out a sigh and smiled. "Heh… You're pretty happy now aren't you?" he whispered, with only the wind hearing his words as Jacques' figure disappeared around the corner.

And indeed, a smile made its way to Jacques.

-------------

"Lady Chris, what would you have for dinner?" Eike, the manservant, asked.

"Anything you'd like to cook, Eike." She answered, scribbling on her notebook.

"I really don't know what that might be." He responded.

"Hmm…" Chris looked up at the ceiling, "I think I'll have some ice cream today."

"Oh. Well, yes, dessert. What about the main course?" Eike asked. The article from the past few days obviously still has some bad effects on his young charge.

"Hmm… Whatever you'd like to cook, Eike." She answered; forgetting that she has said the same thing before.

"I daresay, Lady Chris…" But Eike was cut short when Koroku marched into the room, barking happily. Eike knew what that meant. "Ah, Master Jacques is here." He slipped out of the room without a sound.

Chris continued her scribbling.

"Master Jacques" Eike said when he reached the bottom of the staircase, "What would you have for dinner tonight?"

Jacques smiled. "Steak."

"Ah yes. Very well, with my special sauce, I presume?" Eike said, noticing the unusual gleam in his master's eyes.

Jacques nodded and walked straight up the stairs to Chris' room. He knocked even though the door was already opened.

Koroku greeted him with a long face. Whimpering and pointing his nose over at Chris.

"Chris?"

No answer. Just continuous scribbling.

'What on earth is she writing about anyway?' Jacques walked over to take a closer look. She was scribbling on her diary. No wonder. He decided to leave her alone for a while and went to his room. He lied down on his big four-poster bed, the smile still not leaving his face. Tomorrow, Chris will be back to her normal self. Tomorrow, everyone should get ready for a shocking turn of events. He didn't like the idea of embarrassing anyone in public, nevertheless, it needed to be done. He closed his eyes contentedly, remembering the events in the hours following the publication of the article.

* * *

Reacting fast to a bad situation did a whole lot of good for everyone, especially to the people involved. In the case of the bad guy though, that's another story.

Why, had it not been for Franz, Jacques would not have thought of this plan at all.

"My dad was upset when he heard the news about Chris marrying Nash. Says it was a waste." Franz had said.

Then it occurred suddenly to Jacques: Franz's father was the editor of the most widely read newspaper in town. A plan formulated in is head. Now all he needed to do were the necessary preparations and talk to the necessary people. This was going to be a piece of cake.

--------------

Percival entered the jungle of a classroom. Typical freshmen. Paper throwing and foul language. A paper airplane even flew inches from his nose. He wanted to pick up the "parcel" and leave as soon as he possibly could. He looked around.

"Erm… Excuse me." He shouted through the noise, "Is there anybody named Kaddis here? A Barts Kaddis?" he asked.

Eyes met his. Those eyes though, were the least bit welcoming. Some even looked at him in a peculiar manner, as though he was a creature from another planet. Well, he didin't actually know Barts Kaddis, did he? What was he to do now?

"You're new, I know." Said a voice behind him.

Percival turned around. "Huh?"

A boy with long brown hair tied into a ponytail stood facing him. A mischievous grin on his face. People started to murmur.

"Ahem…" Barts cleared his throat. Percival sensed authority in that little act. And he was right; silence instantly swept through the room. The boy had a strange presence that gave you goosebumps and sent shivers down your spine.

Percival watched the little boy settle himself to his seat, all the while tying a dark brown bandanna on his head. He held out his hand, "Barts Kaddis at your service. Would you like to view my catalogue? Each celebrity has got his or her own price. Special discounts can be availed though." He said as though he were programmed to say it. "Then again" he added, "You're here to pick up the parcel."

"That I am." Percival answered with a curt nod instead of accepting the handshake.

"I've got _exactly_ what he wants. But…" Barts asked, opening his bag to get the parcel.

"Yes, I have it right here." Percival took a small white envelope from his pocket. "Additional allowance, I suppose. All five digits. You can count if you want." He answered with a shrug.

"No need." Barts answered proudly, "I trust Jacques enough to give him a really big discount." He handed the brown envelope or the "parcel" over. "This covers my motorcycle upgrade." He said happily, taking the white envelope.

"Hmm…" Percival said. Motorcycle? Interesting. Aristocrats don't ride motorcycles, much less sons of a very influential politician, didn't they prefer flashy convertibles? Yet who was he to say anything?

"Well, it was certainly nice doing business with you." Barts said. Holding out his hand for the second time.

This time, Percival took it, "My pleasure." He said with a smile. The little boy's grip was firm. A perfect handshake if there ever was one. This boy was obviously practiced.

Percival turned to leave.

"Oh, and Lancaster, this better not be disappointing." Barts called out after him.

Percival waved his hand. This boy did know everything, a bit too much maybe.

Percival started to make his way to the classroom, checking a wall clock on the corridor on the way. Five minutes before classes start. He decided to pass by Chris' classroom before he went back to report to Jacques. He peeked through the slightly opened door.

Students were chatting about. Chris though, ever obedient, was seated reading a thick book. One which he recognized to be the book Chris had borrowed when he first saw her at the library. It was nice to see she was still able to concentrate on her studies even after that news came out.

Percival walked to his classroom now. Envelope in his hand, he entered the room. Nash Clovis was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Clovis?" he asked Franz, handing over the parcel.

"Dunno." Franz answered. "Borus is missing, too. You don't think they went out to kill each other?" he said, with hints of bits of concern in his voice.

"No." Percival answered. "Who's Borus?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. " Franz said, "I'll introduce you. That is _if _I can find that hot-headed sack of potatoes."

"Thanks." Jacques said, taking the envelope.

"So where are we going today? It's a Friday, you know?" he said facing Percival, "Customary for us to go out and have a little drink or something."

"Oh." Percival answered. He still needed to learn the schedule of his newfound friends. So far, it has been great spending time with them though.

"Pick up the article from my house tomorrow." Jacques said in a low voice. "I'll prepare it tonight." Then he returned to his normal voice, which was, almost a whisper as well, "I think I'll pass for this week."

"Huh? Bummer." Franz murmured. "Oh well. Next week, Percy."

"Don't call me that!" Percival retorted.

The bell rung and the teacher entered to start the class.

"So, is everyone ready for Science?" Jeanne asked. Everyone sat down in their proper seats, and they went on with their lesson.

--------------

Franz knocked on Jacques' room lightly. A good Saturday morning, it had seemed. The perfect day to put the plan into action.

Jacques opened the door, dressed in a white cotton shirt and jeans.

"Took you forever." Franz said, "So? Where is it?"

"I wrote it down." Jacques answered. "In case you needed to retype it to match the shape."

"Okay." Franz answered, "I'm going to check my dad's final copy for Monday morning's newspaper tomorrow." Franz was saying, "I'll take care of it." He waved Jacques goodbye and left.

He rode his bicycle back home, passing through a shortcut in a narrow alleyway. Within minutes, he had reached his own home. It was as big as Jacques' so to say. It had a different setting though. Walking through the front gates, you would witness the effect of Franz's father's hobby, collecting water fountains, that is. The wonderful thing about it is the way it was arranged all throughout the mansion; each fountain having corresponding stories to tell.

Franz sat down on his porch for a while. Trying to figure out his timing in which he would execute the most crucial part of their plan. His father usually came home around half past midnight. That meant, he had to sneak the article onto his father's final copy before he brought it for publishing around the afternoon. He ran his father's Sunday schedule in his head.

8AM -Go to work

12NN -Come home for lunch and reread the final copy

1PM -Get final copy for the next day's paper from the study

1:05PM -Get back to work to edit the news section

12:30 Midnight -Come home and get some sleep

By half past midnight, the newspaper would have already been distributed to the thousand stands in Vinay del Zexey. He had lots of time to sneak the article into his father's study, he had the whole morning before 1. This plan is full-proof. Except for one problem: His dad kept the study locked when the final copy was still in. That meant he had limited time to retype and repost the article to the exact place and shape he had seen it in. Franz's adrenaline tingled at the thought of a challenge. Tomorrow would be his day.

--------------

"Mom, can I have an early lunch tomorrow?" Franz asked on the breakfast table.

"Why, dear? Do you not want to have lunch with us?" His mother answered.

"It's nothing like that. It's just, I want to take a nap before I meet up with the guys at 4. You know how I am with naps." He said with a smile. "Alarm clocks _never _work on me."

"Hmm… This is the first time, I suppose. Alright. Just for today." She said.

"Thanks, mom." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

Sunday mornings are usually boring. Not this Sunday though. He had to wait for his father to come home. Franz thought it wise to read the article he was supposed to type beforehand. He selected a private place. The garden. He opened up Jacques' written article.

He had to smile. He had read the information they got from Barts already. 'This would certainly build up the guy's guilt.' He thought.

The article was short but perfect. No problem. Celebrity articles were usually short. Jacques even copied the writer's style. Franz was pretty sure the writer would have a nice surprise, and have his monthly money supply cut off. Never did justice feel so sweet. Franz decided to keep himself busy by tending to the garden, something he didn't usually do. But hey, he didn't exchange articles from his father's newspaper everyday neither. Trying new things out is fun.

Finally, the clock struck 12 noon. His father's car pulled up on the mansion's front gates. 'Right on time.' Jacques thought. A hearty meal was served, which took his father only ten minutes to gobble up. He went straight to the study and finally unlocked the door. He sat down on his chair and opened the newspaper to the Sports page. He started rereading.

'Oh man.' Franz thought from behind the study doors. He was well-hidden behind its huge surface. He peered into the room, 'How am I going to get him out of that room? I need approximately 10 minutes to get the job done.'

"Honey!" A voice called from downstairs, "Dessert! Your favorite!"

'Perfect!' Franz almost shouted out. 'Dad would _never_ miss the chance to have his favorite dessert.' Luck was apparently on their side.

Obediently, his father stood up and rushed down the stairs to meet with his favorite dessert.

"I love you, mom!" He whispered. He turned it to the celebrity page. Careful not to tear the page, he removed the original article. The one written by Freddie Gunt. "Boy, is Freddie Gunt gonna' have a hard life." He said to himself. He tried to copy the format in which the original article was set.

Typing was easy. He finished the short article within 3 minutes. He took a pair of scissors and cut the article into the exact same shape the real article had been. Everything as though nothing changed. He started gluing the article to the newspaper, hoping it would dry out before his dad came in, and then he turned it back to the Sports page.

'Just like how he left it.' Franz thought.

And of course, with his job finished for the day, he ran out of the study and scurried into his bedroom just in time, too. He saw his dad come up the stairs rubbing his ever growing tummy. At that moment, he quickly put the original article in his pocket and even said a quick "Hi!" to his dad.

'Time for a nap.' He thought. 'The printing press will do the job for me.' He took his nap and prepared to meet with Jacques in the park.

* * *

A light tap on the door woke Jacques up. It was Chris.

"Dinner time." She said.

'Good. She's talking.' He thought.

Dinner was sumptuous as it usually was.

"I think I'll go to bed earlier." Chris said.

Jacques nodded.

"Good night." She walked off.

Jacques stood up from his seat and took a final look at the article from his pocket.

'Engagement News by Freddie Gunt

Nash Clovis has confirmed his marriage to Chris Lightfellow! In our latest interview with him, he revealed to us, "Our marriage will be private. Really private. You know, one of those weddings on private islands. Two months from now, I'm so excited. Of course, no reporters invited."

Now this reporter thought it upsetting not to be invited…'

"Rubbish." Jacques said and threw the paper into the fireplace. Who cared about _this_ writer's opinions anyway? It had been a great help though. Freddie Gunt's style of writing always included bits of his own opinions. 'Freddie Gunt is going to get what he so rightfully deserves after writing all these lies. That'll teach him to play with my little sister's feelings.' Jacques finallized. Gunt's social death was imminent. Who was _not_ to say Nash Clovis wouldn't cut off Freddie Gunt's writing hand once the article comes out?

--------------

"Hey, have you read the papers?" was the first greeting Chris got for her Monday morning at school.

"No." She merely answered. Déjà vu was it? She quickly made her way to her classroom. No intrigues. For now.

Classes today were only up until one. That meant they could leave after lunch time. Chris held her breath before she pushed open the cafeteria doors.

"Chris!" Borus rushed to her side, "Look."

Borus had a little bruise on his left cheek. It was still a bit red. Fresh maybe. Borus covered his cheek when he saw Chris looking.

"Why were you absent yesterday? Tell me what I'm thinking is wrong. The reason for your absence… Because you picked a fight with…"

"No!" Borus quickly cut Chris off. "Don't mind me. Just take a look at the paper, Chris."

Chris reluctantly looked. The newspaper read:

'Nashonal Party by Freddie Gunt

A black limousine was seen pulling up by the Clovis manor sometime around one yesterday morning escorted by two police cars. Our source witnessed a drunk Nash Clovis steeping out of the car. In his arms, a woman dressed in no more than a fur coat, this woman was not Chris Lightfellow. A red-faced Nash held in his other hand a bottle of tequila, singing a tuneless song in between high-pitched hiccups. According to our witness, Nash left around eight the night before to attend a party among male friends, so why this woman?

In this writer's humble opinion, this does not seem the proper attitude for an engaged aristocrat. With special emphasis on the last two words, of course. Yet youth nowadays aren't like your regular Denzel. Why Denzel you ask? This reporter urges readers to figure it out for themselves.'

"Denzel?" Chris raised an eyebow.

Borus smiled. Chris is back.

Barts was smiling as well. He stood up and passed by Jacques' table.

"Hey. This is a bit too subtle." He said in a low voice. This was their little secret after all.

Jacques looked up.

"To tell you honestly, I'm a bit disappointed. The only ones who know who Denzel is are me, your gang and Nash." Barts said, shaking his head.

"Not to mention the woman who bore the kid." Franz added.

"Denzel's a nice name, huh?" Barts said, "I don't think Clovis is good enough a father to choose that nice a name for his son."

"Who knows." Jacques remarked.

"And who cares." Barts added with a laugh.

"I guess Nash isn't going to show his face around here for a while." Percival said, looking about for Chris.

"Don't bet on it." Barts answered.

Percival seemed to have found who he was looking for. "Who's that?" He asked pointing over to Chris' direction. She was talking with a blonde boy.

"Huh? Oh, Borus! Perfect timing. I'll introduce you." Franz said, standing up.

"No thanks." Percival murmured.

"What?" Franz was surprised.

Jacques watched Percival's expression. Could it be… Jealousy? Jacques didn't entirely dismiss this thought from his head. The fact that such a feeling could exist was not entirely impossible. In fact, nothing seemed an impossible thought for Jacques. He was very open- minded.

"Jacques! I want to go home." Chris' voice suddenly said from nowhere.

He turned to see her smiling happily at him. Thank goodness. No more depressed tones.

"Okay." He said, standing up.

"Chris. Did you try-out for the play?" Percival asked, seeing Borus following Chris to their table.

"Nope." She said, "I got invited to do the lead."

"Really?" he said.

Chris nodded. "You?"

"Results will be posted tomorrow." He answered.

"Right, I'll wait till' then." She said with a genuinely sweet smile.

Franz had stayed back to meet up with Borus. Something was definitely upsetting Percival. Perhaps he didn't like Borus as much as Franz wanted him to. Percival just sat there staring at his drink.

Brother and sister walked home together.

"Thank you." Chris whispered, loud enough for Jacques to hear.

"Huh?" Jacques said, startled.

"I overheard your conversation with Franz. You had it all planned. I wish you wouldn't do it again though. I don't want anybody getting hurt. Especially you." She said, with all honesty.

Technically, they hadn't hurt anybody; physically, that is. Mentally? Maybe. _Conscience_ is the word for that. And if anybody _did _get hurt physically. Jacques wouldn't be the one responsible for inflicting the pain. Well, _technically_.

Jacques smiled at that thought.

They reached their house. Eike was already there. A hot meal waiting for them.

"Eike's early today." Chris remarked.

Jacques waited for the usual greeting, except it never came. No bark, nothing. "Where's Koroku?" Jacques asked when Eike went to greet them.

"Well, that's what I was going to tell you about. I'm early because I didn't open the library today. I went out in search of Koroku instead. I've been looking for him all morning. No such luck I'm afraid. Forgive me." He said, bowing his head.

"He'll come back. This has happened before!" Chris said trying to be cheerful. It had happened before, sometime when she was a bit younger. "Koroku always came back. He always did. Always..." she said, with a sad and doubtful expression.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry it took me a long time to update. I had to get through my exams first. Anyway, I hope you like this one. Thank you, Crystal for listening to my confusing blabber about this chapter. The next chapter is under construction. I'll have a bit more chapters posted before semestral break ends, so stay tuned for that. Read and review.:)


	4. Chapter Three

**Special Note: **I've actually had this one for quite a long time, but I didn't post it right away... Apologies for the delay. Please report to me about any typosyou might encounterthat I may change it as soon as I can. Thank you.

**

* * *

**

**.:HARMONY and BLOODSHED:.**

**PART ONE**

**HARMONY**

**--CHAPTER THREE--**

**FIND**

_A droplet of water broke the silence of the darkness; creating ripples in the seemingly waterless space. The sound echoing through eternity._

_"Huh?"_

_Chris found herself floating in the middle of nothingness. _

_"Hello? Anyone?" she inquired, but to no avail. She was alone after all. Alone. _

_"Brother? Anybody!" she tried again, this time louder. Still no answer. Only the sound of her own voice answering back; an echo._

_"Where am I?" she whispered to herself. She felt like a child lost amongst the crowd, looking for her mother. A very little child- helpless; an emotion she had not felt for quite some time. As a matter of fact, she probably never felt this emotion at all. She was used to being well-protected._

_Yet she felt helpless. Lonely. Distressed. It was as though her emotions were not right anymore. All hidden emotions, those dormant ones, were being awoken from within her; every one of them, blasting out into her being at the same time, leaving her confused. What was she really feeling? _

_She put her hand over her heart. It was beating fast; thumping like drums. She understood it- fear. Something she always felt, but never actually took notice of._

_A strong gust of wind suddenly blew past her, paining her eyes. She was forced to cover them. She tried to fight the wind, but all of a sudden… it stopped._

_She was seated on a metal swing when she opened her eyes again. Looking around, the place seemed familiar. No, it _was_ familiar. This place had been a very big part of her childhood. It had been like a comfort place for her. A sanctuary._

_"But… this had been destroyed. How can it still be here?" she said. No sound coming out of her mouth. The wind blew it away. She could not be heard._

_A force suddenly tried to pull her backward. She quickly clutched the metal chains that held the seat of the swing. The force pulled stronger, and she fought it. She expected to feel a strong surge of pain, but nothing came. She felt no fear, no pain. Blank. Could it be possible? Was she… _dead

_The force stopped pulling at her. She heard a giggle; a little girl's giggle._

_"Is someone playing a trick on me? Who's there?" Chris tried to say. But alas, she could only mouth her words, for again the wind quickly carried her words away._

_Everything quieted down._

_"Come on, let's play hide and seek! I'm tired of playing in the slides." Said a little boy's voice. Chris knew that voice from somewhere. She did. But she could not remember to whom that voice had belonged to. _

_"Chris! Come on!" the voice called out again, impatient. "Chris!"_

_Chris tried to locate the source of the voice. There was no one else there. She was hallucinating, she concluded._

"_I'm coming!" said the little girl's voice, the one who had giggled earlier, from inside her. Chris froze on her swing._

"_Well, if you're coming, hurry up!" the boy answered back. _

_A fog started to settle, and through it Chris could make out a figure. But she could still not see the boy's face clearly. She squinted. It was a blur. Like blotches of color threw in together, with smoke being fanned over the colors._

"_Chris! Come find me!" the voice said again. _

_Chris tried to stand up._

"_Wait, I'm coming!" said the little voice from inside._

_A little girl ran to the direction of the little boy's voice. Chris stood up now. The little girl had come from Chris' body. She could recognize her from a mile away. It was her, except a lot smaller. It was _her

_Chris ran after the little child, through the slowly thickening fog._

_She could almost see them. She could make out again, yet not see clearly, the figures. The figure of the little girl was running around looking for his playmate by the slides. Chris wanted to see them clearly. She could run fast, but something was definitely slowing her down._

'_A little more.' She thought. 'Just a little more…'_

_Something cold ran through her legs and she froze dead on her tracks. _

'_A little more.' She thought. 'A little more…'_

"I can do it… A little, just a little…" Chris murmured in her sleep. "Koroku! Stop it!" suddenly exclaimed Chris' voice from under the sheets. She giggled, holding up the dog that had licked her feet and was now trying to lick her right cheek.

She sprang upright in her bed, sending her blanket fluttering onto the floor. Koroku quickly went to fetch it, the obedient dog.

'Wait a minute…' Chris realized, "Koroku! You're back!"

Chris quickly picked up the dog and ran to her brother's room. Jacques was seated at the edge of his bed, putting on his socks. He was already in complete uniform.

Surprise crossed his face. Chris was still in her nightgown and look at the time.

"Brother! I knew it! I knew Koroku would come back! It told you he always did!" she said holding the dog close. "I wonder where he went though." She looked at the dog, "If only you could talk!" she told him and cuddled him tightly.

"Chris." Jacques said, interrupting the reunion.

Chris looked up.

Jacques pointed his thumb towards the alarm clock set on his bedside table.

"Oh!" Chris exclaimed, "I'm going to be late!" she hurried out of the room to get herself ready. She had forgotten to set her alarm clock the night before. And that dream… That dream! It was strange indeed. She had almost forgotten about it.

She didn't spend any more time thinking about it though. It was after all, merely a dream. She dismissed it quickly.

She had finished her morning hot bath and rushed over to her dresser to check herself on the mirror. She grabbed her comb hurriedly, knocking over a picture frame. It fell to the carpeted floor face down. Chris was combing her hair.

Koroku barked loudly from the bottom of the stairs as she was about to pick up the frame from the floor..

"Lady Chris!" Eike called from below as well.

"Coming!" Chris called back, setting the picture frame on her dresser table, the picture frame still face down.

--------------

The photo contained a grayish haired little boy at the bottom of a slide, and a little silver haired little girl at the top. The two smiled happily at the camera. They were at a playground…

--------------

Chris had to sigh in relief when she got into school. She was early enough not to be late, at least. She entered the school main doors revitalized and with new energy. She quickly went to the locker rooms. It was unusually empty. She deposited some of her things and went out to the corridors.

Students were more busy than usual, bustling about their business. Chris witnessed several students go in and out, in and out of the restrooms; anxiety written all over their faces.

Of course. The audition results.

School play auditions were the next thing students were anxious about, save for examinations. The results would have been already posted by Sir Nadir, the head drama teacher.

It was a big deal to be part of Sir Nadir Gespal's dramas, for the reason that once one gets into one of his plays, one gets the opportunity of performing before a vast number of audience; a national audience to be specific. His plays are usually shown at a theatre that could accommodate the population of the small town, and performance dates were only limited to one. Once you miss it, you'll never get the chance to see that specific play again. Simply put, almost everyone in town will get the chance to watch you perform, rendering you _famous_.

Fame and fortune never appealed much to Chris unlike it had to any other person. But then, she had not wanted to disappoint anyone, especially Sir Nadir. After the stunning success of the previous play, it was impossible for Sir Nadir to let Chris pass. He was absolutely convinced that he'd found his star.

Chris remembered Sir Nadir's words clearly as she walked the length of the corridor:

"_Vous êtes un naturel._"He had said, "_Vous étiez né pour être une étoile. Vous avez obtenu le vrai talent. Vous vraiment les avez impressionnés ! Ces critiques ont été absolument _soufflés _loin_!"

A natural, he says. Born to be a star? Chris didn't think so. She agreed with the talent part though. But she didn't agree she had _real_ talent for acting. She was happy as long as Sir Nadir was happy, and according to him, she really impressed the critics; she _blew_ them away!

Of course, all that was said in French. Chris really had a hard time translating it in her head. He was talking so fast. That's how Sir Nadir got when he was overexcited. He just blabbers.

Maybe Chris did like acting, though she didn't want to be referred to as "_perfectionner mener la dame_" or the "perfect leading lady". The head teacher almost _never _removes his mask. He says it adds "_l'inspiration, la passion et brille pour créer de drame._" He urges his students to be like him; to have an object in which they could find inspiration from, one that they always carry around to give themselves their own "inspiration, passion and flare for drama".

Chris never did that. Still, she always got invited for play productions. She need not even put up with any auditions. She was _invited_.

Chris walked over to the corridor in which the announcement boards were. There were three boards in total. One board was in the east wing corridor, one at the west wing corridor and another at the north wing of the school.

The announcements were to be posted at the west wing. She was now at the south wing. She needed to past by the north wing in order to get to the west wing. That was the shortest way. Luckily, junior students' classrooms were in the _west_ wing. She didn't need to hasten _that_ much. But the school was really big.

She made her way to the west wing, passing by the first announcement board at the east wing. A medium sized cork board, it was. The only announcements being posted there were try-outs for sports varsity teams and eliminations for various competitions, your basic when and where for what. She saw Jacques and his crew, Franz and Percival looking over at a particularly large piece of paper. She saw Franz scribble on another piece of paper below the big one.

Undoubtedly it was the sign-up sheet for 'the Prince of Swordsmanship Competition'. Franz never missed a year of it, he had wanted to defeat Albert Silverberg, the defending champion. She was surprised when she saw Percival sign up as well. She knew Borus would never miss an opportunity like this neither. Jacques on the other hand, did not sign his name. He liked arching better.

Franz always said that Chris and Jacques should switch hobbies. The reason was because Chris was pretty good with swords while Jacques was with arrows. It's never a good idea to have girls play with swords, according to Franz. What Franz _didn't_ know was that Jacques could pick up a sword and knock someone out if he ever wanted to. She smiled and walked on.

She turned a corner. She was now at the north wing. Office doors lined the north wing, along with the big office of Principal Guillame and the teachers' lounges. Chris saw Professor Jeanne Sicily step out of the teacher's lounge with Professor Mike Christophers. The two were having a lively chat. Chris decided not to bother them.

This time, Chris passed by the second announcement board. This one covered with a glass sliding panel. It was where important student movements were posted for information; along with commendations, words of thanks to certain students, detentions and sanctions. Not that there were that many.

She walked past the stairs leading to the upper levels of the school. That was where university students studied, and she was just a junior high school student.

She met with a T-section; one branching to the left and another one branching forward. She turned left. It was after all, a _shortcut_.

In no time, she began to see the library glass doors at the far end of the west wing. The announcement board was near the library and already, a lot of people were checking for their names. A few looked disappointed, a few looked ecstatic.

Chris hurried her pace. All of a sudden, she was pushed against the hard brick wall.

Chris knew exactly what- or _who_- it was.

"Hello, Albert." She said casually.

Albert had both his hands against the wall. His arms close to Chris' neck. The two of them were face to face. A bit closer and Albert would have kissed Chris. But Chris knew he'd never do that. He didn't really have any personal feelings towards Chris. It's more… _professional_.

Albert makes it a point to annoy Jacques at least once every day. It was like his job, thus the term _professionally_. This certain act used to pulse a vein, but now that Jacques had become quite used to it. It didn't really matter anymore. Besides, Chris had gotten used to him, too. She could take care of herself.

Albert drew nearer.

"Hey, baby. You look good this morning, huh?" he said, more of a comment than a question.

"Yes, I'm quite fine." Chris decided to answered plainly.

He pressed nearer. Chris didn't even wince.

"So, you're the lead again this year." He said, his voice like honey. He touched Chris' chin delicately.

Physical contact usually meant Jacques was close by.

"Yes." Chris answered, not the least bothered, "And I suppose you are the male lead to star opposite me again?"

Albert didn't answer. He touched Chris' cheek.

"Silverberg, don't you get tired of doing the same thing over and over again?" Franz sounded off as they passed by. He usually talks on behalf of Jacques during moments like this, "Look at Chris, she's so used to it she doesn't bother to react anymore."

"Mind your own business, Kupper. Jealousy gets you nowhere." Albert said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever." Franz shrugged.

Albert set both his muscle-toned arms safely against the wall once again, entrapping Chris- or so he thought- and turned his head to look over his shoulder. Jacques just passed them by. No annoyance on his face whatsoever, he didn't even give a single glance. It was Percival who was annoyed, and both Percival and Albert didn't know the reason why.

"Mission failed." Chris' voice suddenly said, trailing off.

Albert looked before him. She was gone. When she finally spotted where she was, she was already on her way to the announcement board. Or the results board as everyone called it. And it was just crowded there. People were pushing each other.

Albert stomped away angrily. "See you later, baby." He whispered to a faraway Chris.

Chris squeezed her way to the front of the crowd. Neatly behind a glass panel was the result paper of the play auditions. She scanned it quickly. In its fancy fonts it read:

'Congratulations to the following students for their success upon their audition:

Annabelle Crescent – Chris Lightfellow

Hector Salvia – Percival Fraulein

Klaus Salvia – Albert Silverberg…'

Albert's name was beneath that of Percival's. Does this mean that Percival had a bigger role than Albert? Maybe that was the reason for his silence earlier. He would usually take time to boast about whatever it was he had achieved.

Chris' thoughts were disturbed when someone suddenly pushed her, making her lose her balance. She decided to walk away instead before this causes any serious injury. She would find out the cast when rehearsals begin anyway.

Chris saw Sir Nadir walk over to her, carrying a big brown envelope.

"_Bonjour, mon cher._" Hello, my dear; he started "_Je vous pars ceci._"

Chris wasn't exactly fluent in French, but she made out some of the words. He was saying something like "I'll give you a copy of the results." Not exactly that, but somewhere close.

Sir Nadir handed her a white piece of paper. She had been right at her guess when she saw the heading at the top read 'Cast of Characters'. He handed her the brown envelop, too. "Script." He said plainly. His mask remained immobile.

"_Merci._" She said, with a curtsy, which Sir Nadir loved. Along with every other thing Chris does.

"_Aucun ennui à tout_." No problem at all, he said. "Anything for my _étoíle_. My star!" He said in a nice French accent, complete with dramatic gestures.

Chris didn't know how to respond, so she decided on saying, "_C'est un grand plaisir_.", though she was unsure if it really meant 'It's a great pleasure.' Why had Sir Nadir not been Spanish instead? It would have been so much easier.

Sir Nadir smiled. "No, _mon cher. Le plaisir est toute mine_." He answered. Chris knew exactly what that meant. 'The pleasure is all mine.' Sir Nadir gave Chris a bow of dismissal.

Chris quickly went to her classroom. Mister Gordon Armstrong was already sitting on the teacher's table, preparing what seemed to be hand-outs. He was merely waiting for the bell to ring. Her classmates were busy chattering about the audition results. Some even congratulated her.

Chris made herself comfortable at her seat and laid out the cast paper before her. Unfortunately, though, the bell rung for the start of classes. She obediently kept the piece of paper.

Mr. Armstrong took the floor.

"Here now. The bell has rung." Mr. Armstrong said in a deep voice. His British tongue apparent. "Today, I have hand-outs with me. The history of Medieval Poetry."

Some students groaned. One even answered, "Isn't history only to be left to the_ History_ teachers?"

"That's bloody _world_ history, smart aleck." Mr. Armstrong answered back, rubbing his jaws in annoyance, "This history concerns Medieval _Poetry_. Poetry_ is_ a branch of literature is it not? Therefore, under _my_ jurisdiction." He eyed the class carefully, like a vulture would his prey. Than a small smile slowly spread across his face, "Enough chitty-chatter now. Let's begin before we fail to finish the lecture for this day. Whatever we might miss will still be included in tomorrow's examination."

--------------

Chris went straight home right after classes. She was alone. Jacques, along with Franz and Percival, had decided to "celebrate" for their success in their "plan". The plan that Chris pretended to know nothing about, still, she did not like her brother doing such things. These things are the ones that could bring you numerous troubles.

Chris decided not to take her boring shortcut home; instead she opted for a more scenic route. She decided to take the longer road home, passing by a small lake. This lake was near a narrow street which was often deserted. A series of dark alleyways branched of to other parts of the town. Chris walked until she was on the spot that overlooked the wholeness of the lake.

The lake flowed in all of its malevolence: serene and everlasting. Yet one could not set aside the mystery it beholds in the eyes of the viewer. They say that whenever a person looks into its waters, this person will not see his reflection on the surface of the water, but instead, the thing he fears of the most, may it be solid or intangible, an action or a memory.

Sometimes, as stories have told, the waters show you the thing that holds the greatest happiness in your affection, like the person you care for the most. There are times, though, that the water is treacherous, lulling you into a great dream and engulfing you into its waters. No one has died though. No one Chris has heard of, at least. But many have been tricked by it, this lake. The Illusion Lake.

Chris wanted to see for herself if all these rumors were true. If she looked into the water, what would she see? Will it be her reflection? A person she held dearly in her heart? Or shall it be… the thing she fears _the most_? Even she herself did not know what it was.

Chris was having second thoughts on whether she should or should not go near the lake. She was fiddling with her school bag when something suddenly caught her attention. An animal with bright orange fur and a small green cloth around its neck… Koroku! The little creature broke into a quick run. Unbelievable how his small legs could make him run at a breakneck speed. All the while, the dog never noticed his master.

At that moment, Chris set aside her desire to view the lake's surface. She tightened her dark brown-and-pale yellow scarf and ran after the dog. She wanted to find out where it was headed. With the precision and swiftness of a trained athlete, it was easy for her to catch up. She watched Koroku turn a corner, then she followed suit.

The alley was a dead-end. But at that dead-end, there stood a tiny house. It was not even a house, mind. It was a tent-like abode, made with white cloth strewn over large pieces of wood. Whoever lived in there would probably be freezing by this time. And the house was small. Enough only for two very small children perhaps.

She took a step to approach the tent when Koroku suddenly stepped out. In his mouth, a piece of dry wood. Was he actually trying to help whoever lived in that tent?

The dog quickly recognized his master. He sat on the floor, the wood still in between his teeth. The dog wagged its tail delightedly.

"Koroku…" Chris said in a gentle voice, kneeling down, "What are you doing here?"

Something started to wriggle about inside the tent, making small sounds. Chris looked up.

"Dwoggie…" said a small voice from inside, "Dwoggie, who's thew?" A little girl with big brown eyes and dark brown hair stepped out of her tent cautiously. Her index finger dipped in her mouth. It was her sign of fear and nervousness.

Chris had been right. It _was_ a child, a little girl. The little girl was as big as Koroku, or rather, as small as Koroku. She wore a thin and dirty satin shirt. Her face was dirty as well. She shivered for a moment then hid behind Koroku. Eventually, she peeped out and looked at Chris shyly.

"Is he your dwoggie?" she asked, swallowing her doubt.

Chris smiled and nodded.

The little girl seemed to find comfort in Chris' smile and smiled back.

"What's his name?" the little girl asked.

"Koroku." Chris answered, the smile still on her face, and the gentleness still in her voice. She removed her scarf and slowly but surely wrapped it around the little girl's bare neck. The scarf had been too long for the little girl so it hung, sweeping the floor whenever the little girl moved.

"Kowoku." repeated the little girl, "Shabon." The little girl said all of a sudden, removing her finger from her mouth. She gave her name as a sign of trust.

Chris looked puzzled.

"My name… Shabon." She said with a sneeze. Shabon was having a cold.

Chris looked at the scruffy old tent she had for a home. Then back at little Shabon wiping her nose with the sleeve of her satin shirt. Koroku brought the piece of wood in is mouth to a pile at one corner of the alley. They were trying to start a fire.

Chris was touched and mystified by the scene before her: A dog trying to help a poor, homeless and possibly orphaned little girl. Shabon went near Koroku, leaving Chris still kneeling at the hard, cold tone floor.

"Listen…" she said. The two instantly stopped what they were doing to face Chris. Shabon sneezed again. A high-pitched sneeze. Chris laughed. "You're adorable." Chris blurted, standing up to give the little girl and Koroku a hug.

The hug felt like the warmth of a family.

---------------

Jacques took of his school shoes and put them on the rack. They have just arrived home from a celebration of ice cream and cake. He changed into slippers. Chris' shoes weren't there yet.

"You know, Jacques. That was one of the best cakes I've ever had! And little Percy here… Wow! The lead actor of the play!" he said, messing with Percival's hair playfully. "Don't be trying anything funny with Chris now, you hear? I'm her older brother in the play!" He said with a threatening glare. "Where's Chris anyway?"

Percival raised an eyebrow and Franz laughed out loud. It was as though he was drunk. Percival hadn't known how Franz reacts to too much intake of sweets. Well, now he does.

"Where _is_ Chris?" Percival asked, ignoring Franz's other remarks.

Jacques shrugged. Where could she have gone? It was going to get dark soon.

----------------

"Whewe aw we gowing?" asked Shabon. Hobbling beside Chris.

"Hmm… To the shop to buy you some clothes. Then home." She answered like a real sister, or mother.

"_Home_?" Shabon repeated. She never heard of such a word. "Is it a house?"

"Close enough." Said Chris, picking Shabon up and opening a glass door to the clothing shop.

Moments later, Chris had bags full of little girls' clothing for all seasons. Goodbye to her one year savings, but she couldn't care less. She was actually doing something to help another. They started walking home. Shabon was wearing one of the newly bought jackets, but her face was still dirty. She needed a hot bath.

"You know what? I don't care what they say, but I'm going to adopt you. Where are your parents, by the way?" Chris asked solemnly. She hadn't any parents neither.

"Mama an papa? Gone." She said looking at the floor sadly.

Koroku, who was helping Chris carry one of the clothing bags in his mouth, dropped his share and whimpered.

Chris knew exactly what Koroku wanted her to do. "You know, Shabon…" she said and put down her shopping bags as well. She kneeled and put her hands on Shabon's shoulders. They felt really warm. "If you want, I can be your mama… Or sister."

"I like sistew." Shabon answered, brightening up. "Don like mama…" she whispere.

Chris giggled. "You don't like mama? Well, I have a brother for you then."

Something about a bother made Shabon shake. "Bwothew? No…" she whispered.

"No?" Chris asked. A worried expression on her face, "No what?"

"I have bwothew…" she said hesitantly. "Walk away."

"Huh?" Chris asked, looking puzzled.

"My bwothew walk away. Leave Shabon wid mama an papa. Me scauwd of mama an papa. Bwothew fite mama an papa. But bwothew walk away. An mama an papa hurt Shabon, den mama an papa… gone…"

Somehow Chris understood. It couldn't be any clearer.

--------------

The door unlocked and closed.

"Hey!" Franz said when Chris removed her shoes. A little girl tailing behind her. "Huh? You went out to get yourself a daughter?" then he laughed at his so-called joke.

Chris raised _her_ eyebrow, 'Sugar high.' Chris observed, hitting the spot, "I'll explain later. Where's—"

"Jacques?" Jacques answered, completing her question for her.

"Oh, brother." She said with excitement, picking Shabon up again, "it's Shabon!"

Jacques was surprised. "Who?" he said.

"Is he bwothew?" Shabon whispered.

Chris nodded.

"I'll just give her a bath and I'll tell you the whole story." Chris told her brother, then quickly walked off.

"Looks like you're going to have to file some papers." Percival said, staring after Chris.

Jacques nodded. "Looks like it."

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's a long one, this one is. I'm thinking of having PART TWO- BLOODSHEP ready at about chapter six or seven. I'm preparing for two other stories, you see. One for Naruto and another one for Suikoden III.Would anyone like to suggest a game or anime I can apply a story on? I can'tchoose any.Next chapter up soon. Read and review. 


	5. Chapter Four

**Special Notes: **Sorry I took such a long time, it's been very busy during the holidays, but I do have Chapter Five and Six ready for you. Part Two is drawing near so I ask for a little more patience. After I proofread Five and Six I will post them immediately. Thank you for understanding:-)

**

* * *

**

**.:HARMONY and BLOODSHED:.**

**PART ONE**

**HARMONY**

**--CHAPTER FOUR--**

**UNEXPECTED EVENTS**

Click.

"Today, the first signs of snow have shown its presence. Temperature has sunk an alarming rate…"

Click.

"…of Vinay del Zexey University, Lord Guillame Loft is celebrating his birthday today. In commemoration of this day, Lord Guillame has suspended classes in the university and is going to hold a public birthday banquet in the Guillamean Shelter this afternoon…"

Click.

Percival switched off the radio as he saw Mel, his younger sister, arrive for breakfast. She was wearing her winter school uniform. On her back, she carried her backpack. Her head held high, she marched into the kitchen, on her hand, a piece of paper. Usually, she would get out of her way to be sweet to Percival and act like a baby but not today. Her face quickly contorted with anger when she saw Percival sitting by the kitchen counter in his casual clothes.

"Brother, I know I am the responsible one in this family but please… This is a bit too much for me to handle. I mean, look at you…" she said angrily.

"Mel, before you say anything more, let me just inform you that today is Lord Guillame's birthday," Percival said with a smile and a curt nod.

"So?" Mel said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, not very sharp for a straight-A student, are you?" Percival told her teasingly.

"What are you talking about?" she said with an exasperated sigh.

Percival cleared his throat and repeated what the radio had said, "In commemoration of Lord Guillame's birthday, classes are suspended and a banquet will be held."

"What! Why? What for?" Mel asked indignantly.

"Mel, in_ commemoration_ of Lord Guillame's birthday?" Percival said, singing the words in mock enjoyment.

"Why do classes _need_ to be suspended?"

"Mel, it's his birthday," Percival said plainly.

"Yes, but _WHY_?"

"Mel, tell you what. I got you a tutor," Percival said quickly.

"WHAT!" Mel said, surprised.

"You know, a tutor. One who teaches…"

"I know what it _means_. I'm saying, what did you get me a tutor _for_?"

"Well, I believe she can answer all you questions."

"I don't need a tutor. Why would you even think of getting me one!" Mel said, her voice rising. Of all the things she hated, she particularly disliked being insulted with her intelligence. She was a very smart girl, after all. She advanced towards Percival slowly with heavy steps.

"Well… You got so many questions and I can't answer them all," Percival said, backing off the front door. "Like remember the time you asked me why your name was Mel and why mine was Percival? And the time when you asked why I had a pretty signature and you only scrawl your name on when you sign something? And that time when-"

"Stop it!" She shrieked, "Why would you even _consider_ this? Are my academics not good enough?" Mel said, continuing onward.

"See, haven't you noticed that all the things coming out of your mouth are what's and why's?" He said as he reached the door. He groped for the knob, "Besides, she'd not going to teach you academics. It's more on practicality," then he ran outside.

"Come back here!" Mel shouted furiously, waving the paper she had in her hand earlier. On the upper right corner scrawled in red was a 100 mark.

-------------

Percival ran out of their home to the streets. It was empty as it usually was for they lived in a secluded area with a lot of trees. It was one of the few houses overlooking the famous Illusion Lake.

He ran around a tight corner on his way to the Lightfellows' home; All the way thinking of ways to convince Chris to being Mel's tutor.

-------------

Shabon was still fast asleep. She was laying on her side, a wide smile on her face. She was laying on the sofa bed by the fireplace in Chris' room.

Chris sat on an armchair at the little girl's side. On her hand she held her script for the play. She tried to recite one of her lines but felt she could not get into the character.

Her role was of a princess; A deep-thinker but loyal to the point that she would cast aside her own wishes to please others, causing her much grief. She was loyal to her father to the point that she would do anything he says such as marrying a man she feared, causing great trauma to her mind and inflictions of great pain to her body and spirit.

Chris could not imagine herself going through all that to please someone. Yes, she loves others a great deal but she knows how to love herself first and foremost. And this princess just didn't seem to know just that. She heaved a sigh and relaxed on the armchair. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine the princess when three quick soft knocks sounded on the door.

"Jacques?" she said softly; Careful not to wake Shabon.

Jacques slid into the room and shut the door gently. "I've filed the papers. I don't think we'll have any problems with Shabon." He said, then sat on an opposite armchair across Chris. "I'm going to the shelter with Franz--"

"The Guillamean Shelter?" Chris asked abruptly, cutting Jacques short, "Percival?" Chris asked embarrassed.

Jacques nodded. "And Percival." He stared at Chris.

Chris tried to giggle. She was nervous. Jacques' gaze could pierce right through her thoughts. Oddly, these past few days, she has been shy around Percival.

"Want to come?" Jacques asked flatly.

"Huh?" Chris was surprised at Jacques' question, "With you and Franz and…" she looked embarrassed as she said the last word, "Percival?"

Jacques nodded.

Chris suddenly remembered Percival's role in the play. She recalled that they even had to kiss, in a fake manner of course, but a kiss nonetheless, in front of a live audience, including her overprotective brother. Her face turned red.

A knock was suddenly heard. The door opened and Percival's head popped in.

Chris froze on her seat and shifted uneasily.

"We'd better get going. Franz is already there." Jacques said.

"Chris, aren't you coming?" Percival asked softly.

Chris smiled. He face felt hot.

"Are you okay? You look flushed." He said, worried.

"No, I'm fine. I'll go with you. Eike can look after Shabon." Chris quipped as she kissed Shabon on the forehead and carefully she closed the door.

-----------

Chris straightened her scarf as they walked to the Guillamean Shelter. It was close to the school. Chris carried her script with her and she read it as she walked. Sometimes, heaving sighs at some of the lines she had to say.

Percival looked over at her constantly. A smile settled on his face. "We'll be starting rehearsals tomorrow. Are you ready for it?" he asked.

"I've memorized all my lines, but I don't think I can pull it off." She said shyly.

"What? Of course you can." Percival assured her.

Chris hid her smile beneath her scarf. Percival did so too.

Jacques walked ahead of them.

"By the way, I was wondering if you would like to tutor my younger sister. She wants to meet you because I've told her so much about you…" Percival asked nervously.

"Sure," answered Chris with a smile. Percival was surprised it was that quick to ask her. He looked uneasily around, his heart was aching. He wondered if it would be as easy to ask other more significant questions he had in mind.

-----------

When they got to the shelter, there were already a lot of people. Jacques was called over by Franz, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Percy and Chris, you two can do whatever you want." Franz told them, waving them away. Jacques eyed them over his shoulder with furrowed brows then shrugged.

Percival raised his eyebrows and looked at Chris with a hearty smile.

Chris was still reading her script, oblivious to her surroundings when somebody suddenly pulled her and hugged her. She was shocked at what just happened. She felt warm breathing down the side of her neck.

"Hey baby, I missed you. I've been looking all over for you," Said a familiar voice.

Chris struggled to get away from the hug, "Let me go, Albert." She said weakly.

Percival pulled at Albert from his shoulder. "Hey, she said let go." He said, annoyed.

Albert eyed him suspiciously, and then smiled. He let Chris go.

"Sir Nadir is calling for the main characters. The three of us," Albert told Chris and Percival.

Chris nodded and followed Albert as he walked to a door at the far end of a building. Percival trudged heavily behind them, never taking his eyes off Albert.

Inside, Sir Nadir was standing around a few people; little children and teenagers alike. Most of them had missing limb parts. Some had disfigured faces.

Chris felt a prick in her heart as she looked at all of them. Most of them were many years younger than herself.

"Here zey are!" Sir Nadir said cheerily in his French accent. Everyone tried their best to applaud. They had genuine smiles on their faces. "Today, zey will show you how zey rehearse before zeir performance. Let's see now." Sir Nadir was saying, flipping through his copy of the script. Behind him was a small stage, set up for this occasion. Chris decided that the least she could do was perform the best she can, she didn't want to disappoint any of them.

"_Mon cher_," said Sir Nadir, referring to Chris, "I want zis scene." He said pointing hurriedly at a part of his copy. Chris looked it over and stepped up to the stage. Everyone gazed after her; her grace and beauty as she walked up the steps of the stage was unsurpassable, silence fell upon the room instantly. "All right, from zis line." Sir Nadir said and read the line, "'I fear him for the man he is, but I must…' and zen Percival will enter. No?"

Percival nodded.

Chris started to prance nervously on the stage, her face showed fear and worry, then confusion, "I fear him for the man he is, but I must… I cannot and do not wish to disappoint father. I…" she put her hand over her heart and started to cry when footsteps were heard. She wiped off her tears and whirled around to see Percival standing before her with a bewildered expression. "Prince Klaus…?" she said, doubtful and then she curtsied.

"No…" Percival said with a smile. "Klaus is my older brother, I am Hector."

"Hector?" Chris asked, "_Prince_ Hector, I beg your forgiveness." She said, bowing her head.

Percival reached out a hand and Chris put hers in it, "Why do you ask for forgiveness, your highness?" he bent down and kissed her hand. Then he looked up, " 'Tis true what they say about thee. Thy beauty unparalleled, thy grace divine."

Chris smiled as Sir Nadir shouted for them to stop.

"Bravo!" Sir Nadir exclaimed, and everybody else applauded as well, Chris and Percival bowed, "Now, let us see. A darker part of zee story," He said as he leafed through the pages, "Ah yes! Zis! Albert, you go to zee platform now. Zis part." He pointed it out to Albert and Albert told Chris. Percival stepped down the stage and watched Albert carefully. "Percival, you get ready for your part, yes?"

Percival nodded and scowled as he saw Albert give him a look of superiority.

Chris started the scene. She walked to the center of the stage from the left pretending to carry a tray. That was when Albert knocked Chris over. She fell to the ground, looking hurt but pretending to scoop all of the tray's contents.

"Look at you! What a clumsy wife you are!" he screamed, "And you call yourself a princess."

"I… Forgive me…" Chris said, scared. She tried to pick herself up.

"What? Forgive me, what, dear darling?" he said, grabbing Chris' hair roughly and yanking it back.

Percival was surprised and felt like he wanted to go knock Albert senseless. Sir Nadir was blocking his way, though. The teacher had his hands clasped together, obviously delighted by the performance.

"Forgive me… sire." Chris said as Albert pushed her head down. Chris stayed down and didn't attempt to stand any longer. She was shaking. Her acting was unbelievably real.

Percival went up the right side of the platform and pretended to knock.

"Someone is knocking. Are you going to get that or do I have to do everything myself?" Albert said, cupping Chris' chin. His face was inches from hers. He forcefully pulled her up.

Chris staggered to her feet, her arms still shaking. She pretended to open the door. She curtsied and scurried away to the other side with her head bowed down; covering her mouth as she sobbed.

"What happened? Have I come in a wrong moment?" Percival asked worriedly.

"No, no, dear brother. Annabelle spilled some drinks, that is all." He said casually.

"I see." Percival answered suspiciously.

"Excellent! Magnifico!" Sir Nadir was saying, "I tink I will not have much trouble on zee general rehearsals. No?" He said delightedly. He turned to face the children, "You see zat? Zat was real acting, what is it kolled? On zee spot if I recall, _oui_. On zee spot acting. I aven't seen it myself but look ow excellent zey performed it. Seemed so real, yes? Now, all ov you are invited to the play. You will come and see, yes? At zee stadium, a week before the Prince of Swordsmanship Tournament. Am I correct?" he turned to Chris.

She nodded.

The crowd of handicapped cheered and talked loudly. A few were watching Chris as she straightened her hair.

"Hey," Percival tapped her on the shoulder, "Is there anywhere we could talk in private?" he said, touching the back of his neck. "It's kind of important… For me."

"Oh… I'm not sure," She thought for a moment, "Well, the garden, I guess." She said as she led Percival to it, all the while wondering what it was Percival wished to talk to her about.

-------------

"Jacques, could you help me with those boxes?" Franz was saying behind a pile of tablecloths. He was carrying them in a basket. "I'll go on ahead."

"Sure," Jacques answered. He picked up the boxes as Franz walked away.

He tried to pile the boxes by size, the largest beneath the smallest as he carried them all at the same time. They weren't heavy, surprisingly. He walked towards the staircase past several closed doors. An open one caught his attention. A wooden walking stick stuck out from the lower area of the door.

A girl with blonde hair groped her way through to the hall out of her room. Jacques understood at the moment he looked at her beautiful blue eyes that she had been blind. The girl suddenly faced him, lifting up her walking stick in level to his chest. Her eyes stared directly at his.

"Who is it?" she questioned.

"Uh…" Jacques tried to answer, "Jacques Lightfellow," he said simply.

"Jacques? I don't know anyone of that name…" she said as she turned and walked towards the stairs, feeling with her way with her stick. Jacques laid down the boxes and grabbed her hand. She was surprised and asked politely, "What are you doing?"

"Helping." He answered flatly.

"I don't need it." She answered stubbornly, she tried to fight it but let Jacques help her in the end.

While Jacques assisted her, she felt a strange tingling sensation throughout her body. She felt strange with his hand on hers. She felt security and trust in his touch, she felt his gentleness and kindness. She suddenly recalled something, and so when they reached the bottom of the stairs, she told him, "Come with me, I wish to show you something."

Jacques obediently followed.

They exited a back door and met a path. The girl walked to the path, not once losing her way and walking over the grass. Not for a single time. Jacques assumed that she probably traveled here a lot.

The path ended as the girl stopped. Jacques was astonished at how good she had gotten to adapting to her environment even when she lost her eyesight.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, disrupting Jacques' thoughts.

Jacques looked out and saw a garden, with a pond at the middle, even. The girl moved towards a bench hidden behind the base of a bridge. The bridge would get you across the pond, Jacques observed.

"Sit down, Jacques." The girl said, "My name's Sara."

"Sara…" he repeated.

She giggled, it sounded like Chris'; Gentle and melodic.

"Is it hard being blind?" Jacques suddenly asked. He was surprised himself that such a thing came out of his mouth and quickly apologized.

Sara giggled again, "It's all right, but no, I don't find it difficult. I find myself actually thankful for it." He found Jacques hand and suddenly felt discomfort when she touched it, different from when she touched it before. It was like being electrocuted. She quickly put her hand away.

"What's wrong?" Jacques asked, genuinely worried.

"Nothing. Now, where was I? Oh, I find myself thankful because I feel myself more one with nature. You know, my parents left me when they found out I was blind." She said carelessly. "I wasn't always but I got sick and well, this is the effect. I was so small then…" she said, and giggled again.

Jacques looked away. In a sense, their parents left them, too. When their mother died, their father went away and never returned or even contacted them again. Jacques knew the story all too well. There was more behind his mother's death and his father's disappearance.

He looked at Sara. She had her eyes closed. She was feeling the wind. She looked radiant as the wind blew, tugging her hair gently. He thought that if her parents ever knew she would grow up to be such a stunning young lady, they probably wouldn't have left her. Then again, the same was with Chris. She was stunning ever since she was a little girl, but their parents left them anyway. He sighed silently.

"Chris, I need to tell you something." A male voice said suddenly. Jacques knew the voice but he stayed oddly still at the mention of her younger sister's name.

"All right," Chris answered. It was certainly her voice.

"You know when Albert did that, I--"

"Oh no," Chris said, not letting him finish, "It didn't hurt a bit. It seemed real didn't it? Albert is a good actor. He didn't hurt me at all." She giggled.

"No, Chris, listen." Said the other voice, "I… I just need to tell you something…" he cleared his throat. "When he hugged you…"

"Oh…" Chris said, "It was nothing, he probably thought Jacques was nearby." She said dismissing it with a wave of her hand.

Jacques stirred at the mention of his name.

"I know… I know he's trying to get back at Jacques but…"

'Percival?' Jacques thought in wonder. He sat still, listening some more. Sara sat perfectly still as well; perhaps even listening.

"But…" Percival's voice continued, "I… I got… jealous." He finally said.

Chris stayed silent, but an air of shock came about.

"You know, it's strange that I should get jealous because I'm not usually that way but when I first saw you at the library… I don't know what happened. I guess I… I fell… I fell for you." Percival blabbered quickly.

Jacques listened intently now. Clenching his fists and holding his breath.

"I don't believe in love at first sight." Chris said, straight to the point, her voice cracking a bit.

"You don't but I do… I'm always thinking about you, and worried about you. I had wanted to hurt Albert when he pulled back your hair and hugged you even if it was _fake_. I was mad because I didn't want anybody to hurt you or wrap their arms around you and I just want to tell you how much I… I love you."

Chris faltered and caught herself before she fell.

"I do, I really do. And now that I've told you… I'm afraid of how it will affect our friendship. Please Chris, if you don't love me, _please_ let's still be friends at least. I will fight for my love if I need to but if it will only hurt you, for your sake I will stop. But I love you and that's all that matters to me," He said honestly. He looked at her eye to eye.

Chris looked down. She was still unsure what to say. Maybe she did love him, but maybe she didn't. She would only end up hurting him _and_ herself.

"Thank you..." she said instead and with a smile she walked away as she caught Borus from the corner of her eye walking over to the garden path, looking for her.

"She's grown up," Jacques decided as he looked up at the bridge where Percival leaned his back on the wall.

"Let's go." Sara said and they walked away without notice. "I feel you know them." She said all of a sudden.

"Yes," answered Jacques, "Chris is my younger sister."

Sara raised her eyebrows thoughtfully and giggled, "I see. And the boy?"

"A friend," He answered. And they talked about it no more.

-------------

Jacques didn't tell Percival or Chris that he knew about their incident. He wished for them to resolve it by themselves. Although he didn't approve of Chris having a boyfriend just yet, but he was happy Percival finally shared his most intimate feelings with the one who needed to hear it the most.

The banquet was exquisite and students couldn't stop talking about it as they made their way through the school halls the next day. Jacques was thinking how Percival and Chris would get through the play together. He saw the script and was a bit bothered by the kiss part, but Franz was going to be in the cast. That lessened his worry a lot. He didn't care much about Nash being there as well. He seemed to be avoiding trouble after what Borus did and what came out in the newspaper. Albert was as insignificant.

Classes began and soon, it was lunchtime. Jacques observed Percival and Chris as they sat across each other on the lunch table. They were both oddly quiet. Percival glanced up at Chris a few times and Chris' gaze was transfixed on her food. Franz asked what was bothering both a few times, but they merely smiled and ate on. Jacques casually glanced at Percival and saw him staggering for words but none would come out of his mouth.

Queen McRever Keller approached the table and handed Jacques a small box. She was blushing, Chris noted. "It's a plaque of appreciation given to those who've helped with yesterday's banquet." She said and excitedly walked away.

Chris giggled. "I think she likes you."

Jacques gave her a stern look. She smiled at him and stood from her table, "I'll go ahead. Sir Nadir is expecting me."

Borus walked over to the table. "Are you set?" he asked.

Chris nodded.

"My role is so minimal in this…" he complained and shrugged. Percival watched as they walked away.

"I'd better go as well. Sir Nadir is looking forward to our dress rehearsals. Franz, you coming?" he said without much energy.

"What is wrong with you?" Franz asked as he put his arm around Percival's neck. "Come on Percy, tell me what's wrong."

Percival didn't bother to talk. He just looked down at the floor as they walked.

--------------

After weeks of practice, the performance night drew near.

Jacques didn't dare involve himself with Chris and Percival but still everyday, he started giving Chris some encouragements. He knew though that he had to keep it subtle, otherwise, Chris would know that _he_ knew of her and Percival, not that there was really anything going on. But constantly, she would ask Jacques if he and Percival had talked lately, but did not really ask what they did talk about in particular.

Two nights before the play, a soft tap was heard at the door just right after dinner. Chris hurriedly left what she was doing and opened the door.

"Yes?" she said as she saw an unfamiliar face, a stranger.

"Chris Lightfellow? My name is Sasarai Somel. Here, I have letters from your father." The stranger said with a terribly comforting smile; and surprisingly frankly.

"What?" Chris questioned, bewildered.

"It has been a long time since he last spoke with you, but he asks me to send his regret that he can only speak through letters. He says he is not ready to show himself to you."

Chris took the letters. There were four in total; One each for herself, Jacques and Eike. And the last one was for them all.

Sasarai bowed. I shall come back to speak to you after two days have passed. I shall watch your performance and relay it to your father. I am sure he will be very proud of you." He said, smiling still.

"Who is it, my lady?" Eike asked from inside, slowly but surely approaching Chris.

Chris spun around to look at Eike, "Well, it's…" she turned to look at the stranger again but he was gone. "What? Where did he go?"

Eike was surprised as well, "I heard voices, my lady."

"Yes, he was here." Chris told Eike.

"Who?"

"Sasarai Somel," she told him, "Do you know him?" Chris asked as she showed Eike the letters.

Eike shook his head and took them. It was the familiar handwriting of his master, "Master Lightfellow?" he asked Chris, alarmed.

Chris nodded as Jacques came out to join them. Eike showed him the letter and a cross expression clouded his features. He took the one addressed to him and pocketed it. "Get some sleep," he told everyone, and retreated to his room. Chris knew that to question his brother regarding this matter would do her no good, so instead she took her letter and tailed behind her brother, murmuring a soft good night as she shut the door to her room. She put the letter in her table drawer, hoping to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Read and review! 


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:** I tried to make this as short and simple as possible. I hope it turns out okay.

**

* * *

**

.:HARMONY and BLOODSHED:.

**PART ONE**

**HARMONY**

**--CHAPTER FIVE--**

**THE PERFORMANCE**

The set was ready, the props were in excellent condition and the actors were excited about the final arrival of the play. They wore their costumes with delight and marched around in them. The stadium had been reconstructed to look like a theater.

People flooded into the theater and took the seats indicated on their tickets. The people from the shelter were given special seats high above where they can enjoy the play away from the judgmental eyes of the public. Jacques arrived with Shabon and Eike. All of them were wearing formal clothing. They sat near the front, courtesy of Chris. Mel, Percival's younger sister, was there, too. Barts settled in a seat beside Jacques, acknowledging him with a curt nod. The faculty members settled themselves beside Lord Guillame Loft.

The curtains were still closed but the orchestra started playing as booklets were handed out. It contained the cast of characters and their photos.

Jacques read his copy silently:

Chris Lightfellow-------------------------- Annabelle Crescent

Percival Fraulein--------------------------- Hector Salvia

Albert Fraulein----------------------------- Klaus Salvia

Franz Kupper------------------------------- Edward Crescent

Nash Clovis--------------------------------- Captain Siegfried Bolt

Edge McRever------------------------------ Reinold Tresworth

Borus Redrum------------------------------ Captain Fredric Greth

Iku Matsumi-------------------------------- Yara the nursemaid

Queen McRever---------------------------- Sihti the nursemaid

There were a couple of names Jacques didn't recognize. He heard Barts laugh and understood why when he saw beneath:

SPECIAL GUESTS:

Sir Gordon Armstrong--------------------- King Travia Crescent

Miss Jeanne Sicily-------------------------- the Narrator

---------------

The theater darkened as the lights were switched off one by one. Jacques saw Sir Nadir take the front-most seat before him. The crowd quieted as the curtains parted.

The scene depicted was of the king Travia Crescent seated on his throne. He wore his crown nested with sparkling red jewels. His cape was red and it covered the left half of his body. Oh his right hand he held a golden staff with stones shining in the light.

He was twirling his thick moustache and listening as his son, Edward Salvia spoke, "Annabelle loves to paint, and she is quite skilled at it. She hasn't been taught but she has done remarkably well. I believe that is you hire a tutor for her, she will get so much better. Sometimes as I watch her paint, I see in her eyes her passion." He said in a British accent as he straightened his clothes.

He wore a red turtleneck coat with golden designs at the edges, clasped at the middle with buttons. The coat reached until his waist where a belt with a golden buckle sword was put over it. His white pants and white shoes looked nice on him. He was a handsome sight. "What do you think, father? A tutor would be nice for my dear sister."

"What would be nice is dear Annabelle gets married." The king answered.

"Married?" Edward exclaimed, as though the idea was unheard of.

The spotlight shifted as Annabelle entered the scene from the right. The crowd gasped. She was wearing a tube dress. Thick golden laces covered her shoulders. Flowers were embroidered scattered on her dress. Her fair arms were bare. She looked like she was going to get married. Her dress was white like a wedding gown, glinting with the golden embroideries. Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun with flowery clips.

She curtsied.

"Dear sister," Edward said as he approached, "I've told father about your paintings."

"Yes, and I told him you were to get married. Soon."

"Soon?" Edward asked, surprised, "But, to whom? And how soon?"

"'Tis important, my son Edward, that this marriage succeeds, for then shall we be in alliance with the other empire." The king answered, bored.

"Father, 'tis like all other fairytales. The princess marries the prince and they live happily ever after. What if Annabelle does not like the prince?" Edward asked sullenly but still respectfully.

"Let her speak for herself!" the king roared.

"Annabelle?" Edward said in a soft voice.

"Whatever my father wishes, it is my duty to follow. I've no complaints." She said, staring into the distance.

"Oh, Annabelle." Edward said as he grabbed her by her hand, "Father, may I take a moment to speak with Annabelle?"

The king waved them away. The two walked a few steps towards the front of the stage and settled by a pillar, the spotlights followed them and the rest of the stage darkened except where the spotlights shone.

"Belle…" Edward said softly, almost in a whisper, "Are you certain? Marriage is not something you can get in and out of as you wish. You will be married to a prince and sent away to his kingdom. Had you not once told me that you are afraid of marriage?"

"Yes, but I stand here before you and admire you above all. Marriage is not so bad. I can still see it in your eyes even when Amelia has gone to heaven." Annabelle said softly.

"I have lost my wife whom I have loved to an ailment, however ours is a happy marriage filled with love. I did not force her to marry me like father is doing to you now. I courted her for quite some time if you will remember."

"Yes I do. But I wish what father wishes."

"Very well," Edward said, holding both her hands, "There is nothing I can do when you get this way but I hope for your happiness," he brought her hand sup to his heart. "I am your brother and I wish it you know you can come to me at all times of trouble."

Annabelle nodded and the lights flickered on again. A trumpet was blown and a soldier shouted, "Announcing, Captain Siegfried Bolt!"

The soldiers stood straight, acknowledging their superior as he entered the room from the left side door. The captain kneeled before the king and spoke in a booming voice, "Your Majesty, I have safely escorted the Princes Salvia and they are now waiting outside for your summoning as we speak."

"Salvia?" Annabelle repeated. "Pray, is it Klaus Salvia?"

King Travis looked at Annabelle, surprised at how she knew of Klaus Salvia and sighed, he said in a gentle voice, "My dear, I must ask you to leave for a few moments until I call you in once again."

Annabelle nodded and curtsied.

Edward approached as Annabelle left the way she came in. "Father," he said, "A Salvia? You will have Annabelle marry a Salvia! Have you not heard of the news of the Salvias? They've no compassion! They have games in their empire that let you watch as one kills the other. Murder is common, pray, a hobby in their world."

"None of it is our business, son." the king told him, raising a brow.

"Father, they were raised without a father. Their kingdom is being run by the young princes themselves. We do not know of how much riches they have. What if they only wish for the dowry and when they receive it, they will dispose of my sister elsewhere!" Edward's voice risen.

"Insolence! Your sister happens to be_ my_ daughter! Do you think this does not worry me!" the king raised his voice as well.

"Then why, father must we send her away!"

"We will talk about this another time! Captain! Have them enter. Edward, go now! I do not wish any of your stupid speeches!"

Edward stalked away angrily and exited the same way Annabelle did.

The captain flicked his hand then the soldier shouted after the trumpets again, "Announcing, Captain Fredric Greth and the princes, Prince Klaus and Hector Salvia."

They entered in a triangle formation, the captain at the front. The two princes had sturdy strides, they both also looked handsome.

The three kneeled before the king. The king signaled them to rise.

"It is an honor to meet you, your majesty. I am Klaus Salvia and this is my younger brother Hector."

"Yes, yes, welcome. Make haste and comfort yourselves as though this were your own home and explore the castle, you will find no secrets and forbidden rooms. Move as you please. We will discuss of the marriage later at the dinner table." The king said and dismissed everyone.

The lights went off as the backdrop changed from a throne room into a semi-lighted library.

Annabelle pranced around the room nervously. Her face showed fear and worry, then confusion, "Prince Klaus Salvia…" she said as she stopped in the middle of the stage. "I fear him for the man he is, but I must… I cannot and do not wish to disappoint father. I…" she put her hand over her heart and started to cry when footsteps were heard. She wiped off her tears and whirled around to see a man standing before her with a bewildered expression. "Prince Klaus…?" she said, afraid, and then she curtsied.

"No…" the man said with a smile. "Klaus is my older brother, I am Hector."

"Hector?" Annabelle asked, "Prince Hector, I beg your forgiveness." She said, bowing her head.

Hector reached out a hand and Annabelle put hers in it, "Why do you ask for forgiveness, your highness?" he bent down and kissed her hand. Then he looked up, " 'Tis true what they say about thee. Thy beauty unparalleled, thy grace divine."

Annabelle smiled.

"I have found you finally! I have been searching--" Edward stopped and eyed Hector cautiously. He looked at his hands holding Annabelle's and quickly Annabelle took her hand away.

"Brother." She said.

"Oh, Prince Edward," Hector bowed, "I am Prince Hector Salvia, brother of Klaus, 'tis an honor to meet you."

Edward bowed down as well wordlessly. "Father wishes you to ready yourself for dinner." He said stiffly to Annabelle.

Quickly, Annabelle left, leaving Hector and Edward alone. Edward stared at Hector coldly and left. The lights darkened as the backdrop once again changed this time into a dining hall, the props men quickly pushed in the dining table and ran out of the stage. When the lights flickered on again, the characters were already seated.

"Such beauty is rare," Klaus said as he stared longingly at Annabelle, he lifted a glass to honor her beauty. Everyone drank to it without a doubt. "I am honored that I have been chosen to have such a fine woman as my wife," he was saying as his captain entered the room. Chris looked up and let a soft gasp out of her mouth.

Edward shifted uncomfortably as he heard her gasp. He looked over at her. She seemed to recognize the captain. He watched as the captain whispered something into the prince's ear. The brother looked unperturbed. The prince nodded and dismissed the captain. As the captain turned around, Edward caught a glimpse of his muscular arms. They were filed with bruises and slashes.

"I trust you will take good care of her when she is with you," the king said and Edward flashed him an outraged look. "The ceremony will be held tomorrow." He said satisfied.

Edward looked down at his plate. He didn't touch a single bite. Annabelle did not neither.

The lights dimmed once again as the scene changed into that of a bed chamber. Annabelle was in her nightgown, covered with a silk cloth as Edward entered her chamber.

"Annabelle, tomorrow you shall be married and I will not see you again. I fear that the day has finally come… Oh Annabelle," He hugged her tightly.

"Do not worry. I shall write to you. Yara and Sihti shall take care of me, but I shall terribly miss you and father," she said as she touched Edward's cheek.

"Belle… If I might, I wish to ask a strange question."

Annabelle nodded.

"The captain… you knew him?"

"No, I was mistaken. I thought I did. I just thought he was someone I've seen before." Annabelle said innocently.

"All right. Have a good sleep," he said as he kissed her forehead good night.

Annabelle looked down at her feet and whispered, "I'm sorry, brother…"

The lights dimmed as the narrator spoke, it sounded like Ms. Jeanne Sicily. "The festivities and celebration began after the ceremony, merging the two kingdoms. Everyone was happy for their princess." The light turned on again, depicting Albert sitting beside Annabelle, holding her hand lovingly.

"My love," he said with a cold smile, "Soon I shall take you to my castle where we shall live happily ever after, with you by my side as my queen."

"That afternoon, they left for the Salvia's Castle immediately. The prince had some business to attend to."

"Now I am king. I have to be back for I have received most disturbing news." Klaus was saying as Annabelle hugged her brother goodbye.

"Yes, I know of it," the king said in sympathy. And he hugged his daughter as well.

"It did not take them quite long to get to the Salvia's Castle. But it was nighttime when they did. Klaus quickly brought Annabelle to their quarters." The Narrator said.

Klaus scooped up Annabelle and laid her down on the bed. He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his shirt. Annabelle started to stand for she feared this was coming. But before she could, Klaus pushed her down with his body. Annabelle struggled to get away. She pushed him and hit him with her fists. She was weak and small compared to Klaus. He started nearing her neck to kiss it.

"NO!" Annabelle screamed, "Let go! Let go of me! NOOO!" she screamed as she struggled.

Klaus seemed to enjoy himself. He pushed his body some more and started to kiss her neck. Annabelle struggled and punched some more. She started to cry and scream until her voice was sore. Klaus tore at her dress and she struggled to keep it on. Klaus prevailed and soon he was tearing apart her dress. Annabelle screamed and cried in a hoarse voice.

"Klaus, what is this disturbing news you were talking about. Nothing seems astray." Hector was saying bursting into Klaus' room. He was shocked when he saw Klaus on top of Annabelle. At first he was embarrassed at how he could forget that his brother was married but then he saw to his dismay that Annabelle was crying. "What are you doing!" Hector said infuriated, pushing Klaus away from Annabelle.

Klaus laughed, "Hector, I can have my way with my wife." He said, removing his belt and holding it casually in his hands.

"But it is against her will!" Hector said as he helped Annabelle off the bed and covered her with a silk blanket. Annabelle dropped down to the floor, shuddering. She seemed to have calmed down a little.

"Hector… Hector… Can't you see this is a private moment?" He said unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. There was nothing Hector could do and so he left instead, a look of bewilderment in his face, shutting the door behind him tightly.

Klaus turned to Annabelle, "As for you, this is what you deserve for resisting your husband," He said as he raised his belt. The lights dimmed as it hit the ground, its sound echoing throughout the theater.

"Annabelle woke up the next morning on the floor. Klaus did not attempt to bed her but he did not allow her to sleep on the bed." The Narrator said as the lights turned on again.

Annabelle stood up and saw that Klaus was still fast asleep. She looked at her arms from her torn dress. They were covered with bruises. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. "I can't…" she whispered. "I can't be here." She backed away as her husband stirred.

The backdrop shifted in the dark once again. This time, they were in a sitting room. Klaus was seated on an armchair reading a parchment. Annabelle walked to the center of the stage from the left carrying a tray of water in crystal cups. She walked over to where Klaus was sitting. When she was near, Klaus stood up and hit her on the side of her head then shoved her to the ground. She fell to the ground, and swiftly scooped up all the tray's contents

"Look at you! What a clumsy wife you are!" he screamed, "And you call yourself a princess." He said; kicking away the crystal glass she picked up. This was his way of getting back at her for refusing to sleep with him.

"I… Forgive me…" Annabelle said in a small voice. She tried to pick herself up, scared.

"What? Forgive me, what, dear darling?" he said, grabbing Annabelle's hair roughly and yanking it back.

"Forgive me… sire." Annabelle said as Klaus pushed her head down. Annabelle stayed down and didn't attempt to stand any longer. She was shaking.

A knock resounded through the door.

"Someone is knocking, are you going to get that or do I have to do everything myself?" Klaus asked, cupping Annabelle's chin. His face was inches from hers. He pushed her face down and pulled her up by the arms.

Annabelle staggered to her feet, her arms still shaking. She opened the door. Her hair was a mess. Hector noticed her bloodied lips and tried to reach out to touch it but Annabelle quickly covered her mouth. She curtsied and scurried away to the other side with her head bowed down; covering her mouth as she sobbed. Klaus caught her by the arm and whispered harshly, "Wipe that blood of your face." And let her run past.

"What happened? Have I come in a wrong moment?" Hector asked worriedly.

"No, no, dear brother. Annabelle spilled some drinks, that is all." He said casually.

"I see." Hector answered suspiciously. "Well, you shall be busy, I assure you. Now that you have become king."

"A few weeks went by, the same thing happening. Annabelle refused to submit to Klaus' wishes of her sleeping with him; he hurt her in ways that were inhumane. She was even forced to confine herself in her room because of her wounds," Said the narrator. "She never told anyone what Klaus had been doing to her. She dared not, not even to her brother whom she hasn't written to for a while since her arms were too tired to write. She was sure that Klaus never sent them to Edward anyway. Her nursemaids pitied her but she ordered them to involve themselves. One morning, she woke up, her body felt weak and wilted. She could not take anymore beating."

Annabelle stood up from the floor with all her might. Limping, she made her way out of the room and into the halls as quietly as she could. Klaus was still asleep.

The lights diminished and again the scene was different. She was in the hallway. She had a silk robe around her body which flapped whenever her legs gave out. She fell to the floor hard and it revealed her arms. They were covered in bruises and whip slashes, along with her legs. Her face once so pure and beautiful, were covered with bruises as well. Some of them newly inflicted. She crawled on the floor pitifully, tears forming in her eyes. The two nursemaids came in and started to pick her up as quickly and gently as they could.

Klaus suddenly erupted from the doors, pushed away the nursemaids and yanked back Annabelle's hair. He pulled her into the room by her hair. She tried to scream but she did not have the energy to do so. She just let him drag her, ignoring the pain. He dragged her to the door but before he could close it. Hector suddenly appeared.

"Klaus, what is happening?" Hector said, looking past Klaus. He was blocking the view of Annabelle. Klaus knelt down and pretended to stroke Annabelle's hair.

"We're playing a game, dear brother, my love and I," he said.

Annabelle managed to moan and cry loudly enough for Hector to hear. Klaus quickly stepped outside and shut the door.

"So, what brings you here this early?" Klaus asked casually, smoothing back his hair.

"Oh, a neighboring empire wishes to meet with you regarding territorial matters. They wish you to meet them as soon as possible." Hector reported.

"Right," Klaus said, nodding, "Tomorrow, I shall meet them. I have something to attend to today."

"Oh, can I come in and see her?" Hector asked purposely.

"Who?" Klaus asked back, acting dumb.

"Your wife, Annabelle," Hector said.

"No, not today," Klaus answered, blocking the door.

"Why not?" Hector asked.

"Well, she is not feeling well, she says." Klaus added with a shrug.

"I rarely get to see her, Klaus. It has been weeks," Hector answered suspiciously.

Klaus laughed falsely, "Hector, she is my wife. Why do you feel the need to see her?"

Hector could not answer. "Well, Klaus. I seem to amuse you."

Klaus laughed again. "Indeed you do. Now go."

Hector could not fight the king. He went away but a plan was up his sleeve.

Klaus waited impatiently outside his chamber door until Hector disappeared. Then he pulled open the door and pulled Annabelle out again, by her hair.

"You think you can do that? 'Tis your gravest mistake yet, woman! You were wishing for it weren't you? Another whipping session in the dungeon!" he said venomously. He carried her off cautiously.

The darkness once again filled the theater as the audience started to buzz about their thoughts on what would happen next. They quieted as the stage filled with lights. The backdrop was different now. Klaus and Annabelle were inside a cell. Two guards stood outside.

"Klaus waited until night to give his punishment to Annabelle." Said the narrator.

He whipped her continuously. She lay there, immobile. She had fainted and shielded herself from the pain. She knew she would succumb to her death soon. Sometimes she even wished it were so. Klaus stopped and moved her with his foot. She didn't stir.

"GUARDS!" He called, "You, take my whip and YOU! Check to make sure not a soul is still up!" he pointed at the guards and they scurried off. He went back to Annabelle and carried her up. Her breathing was shallow, almost subsiding and weak.

The guard scrambled back, "The coast is clear, sir. Not a soul."

"Good." Klaus said and once again. The lights were off.

One woman from the audience even said, "Oh my God… Is she dead? This is so tragic!"

A few other audiences shushed her as the lights turned on again. They were in the hallway again outside their room. But this time, half the stage showed the inside of the room, and the other half showed the hall. There was a dividing wall in-between.

Klaus was fumbling with the door from the hall. Inside the room, bound and still, was Annabelle's small frame. Her arms and legs were bound, and a cloth covered her mouth and eyes.

"Sir," A guard said from behind Klaus, "The coach is ready for you."

"Right," Klaus said, "No one is to enter this room, understood? Not unless I order you to open it. Only the cook will bring in food. He has the extra key."

"Key?" Hector suddenly asked, walking briskly and cheerily toward Klaus, "Brother, you locked the door? Well, that is fine. I am here to wish you the best of luck and safety in your travel, after all."

"Thank you, dear brother!" Klaus said with a false smile.

He walked past Hector in a hurry and signaled the guards to watch for him before he exited the stage with the guards.

Hector laughed. "The cook, huh?"

"Hector awaited the cook's arrival." said the narrator.

"Ah, finally!" he said, when the stout man arrived. "Yeck, what is that?" Hector asked distastefully. "That what you feed the queen? No wonder she is sick." He said, annoying the cook the best he could. "You know, I could help you. If you let me in, I'll give you a raise."

"Money does not interest me." The cook answered, fumbling with the key. He opened the door the slightest he could and left the food on the floor and then shut the door again. "I'll just come back for that later." He said disrespectfully, pocketing the key. As the cook turned to leave, Hector stuck his hand into the cooks pocket and with the swiftness of a thief; he got the key out.

He waited a few moments before unlocking the door. He opened it slightly and slipped in, careful not to step on the food on the floor. He looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of order. He walked in some more when his foot hit something. He looked down, shock instantly crossed his face. It was Annabelle. She was writhing with the ropes. Hector bent down to remove the cloth from her mouth, and when he did.

"Please… No… Klaus… No… Please, have mercy!" Annabelle said weakly. Hector noticed at the side of her mouth were bruises. He passed his finger on them gently.

Hector untied the cloth from her eyes. They were closed but tears were rolling down. She seemed to expect something painful. Hector was infuriated when he ran his gaze down the length of her bare arms. They were filled with so much whip marks. Her legs were partly covered with them as well. He took a dagger from his boot and quickly cut the ropes. Annabelle was surprised and she opened her eyes. It was Hector.

Annabelle's eyes widened. "No! Run! Run before he sees you!" she said frantically. Then she became quiet but still wide-eyed. She stared at the wall.

"Annabelle?" Hector said.

Annabelle started to laugh, "No it doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt at all. Want to see the whip marks on my back? There are a lot of them." She began talking about them like they were her collection. Hector reached out to help her up but she pushed him away forcefully, then she started to kick and punch and scream, "Get away from me! GET AWAY!" Hector tried to go near her but he was being kicked. He held her feet to refrain her from doing so. "NOOO!" she screamed, "NO! PLEASE! NO! I won't do it! Monster, no! Don't touch me! Kill me NOW! KILL ME NOW!" she screamed hysterically. Hector locked her in a hug.

She suddenly stopped, her jaw quivering. She stared into the distance again as she murmured the name, "Edward… Edward, save me… my Lord, has done wrong… I saw him, murder… I feared him, I saw it with my own eyes. I fear him still, for what might become of me when I am to marry him… I… Edward don't let them take me away, don't let me marry that monster... No!"

"What has he done to you!" Hector asked furiously, "I'll take you back. I swear. Back to Edward, Annabelle. Back to him. We leave now." He said as he whisked her away.

"I wish to end this, I no longer feel a single thing on my body. Pain strikes me as nothing more and nothing less…" she whispered, but Hector did not listen. She continued whispering words with wide-eyes, she has lost part of her mind.

"Hector did not have any trouble getting his coach and making his escape with Annabelle and her nursemaids. It came with being a prince. However, he did not know what would happen when Klaus returned and learned of this. He was unsure how to explain to Annabelle's family as well." Said the narrator.

"She was tortured was what it was! I'm outraged!" Edward was saying on the next scene, back at the Crestwude Castle. "Look at her! She has gone insane! Have you seen her arms? Her back! Have you seen how battered she is!"

"Calm down, Edward." The king said.

"Calm down? Calm down! How could you, father!" he said, walking circles.

Hector walked into the throne room with a frown, "I talked with her. She is doing well but she does not want to talk of what Klaus has been doing to her. She says she is afraid that he might come back for her." He put his hands on his face. "What can we do?"

"Honestly. We should kill the bastard." Edward answered.

Hector seemed upset with the thought. Slay his brother? Somehow it did not seem a good idea to him.

"A few days passed and after many failed attempts of talking to Annabelle, Edward gave up. Hector, however, did not, for he fell in love with her. Every time they talked, he felt he was getting closer to her. She would smile at him and politely avoid questions about Klaus." Said the narrator.

The scene shifted to Annabelle's bedchamber where she stood and tried to walk with Hector's assistance. Hector was surprised at her fast recovery. She tripped but Hector caught her by her waist. They were in a hugging position.

"Forgive me, I feel a bit dizzy." Annabelle said as she tried to pull away but she could not. Hector held her tightly.

"Annabelle," he started, emotion in his voice, "Please tell me what he has done, Annabelle… I want to make it better…"

"Hector, I do not wish to involve you," Annabelle said.

"But I wish it to concern myself, Annabelle," he said, still holding her tightly.

"Why so?" Annabelle asked weakly.

"Because I… Because I…" he said as he pulled away, "I love you…" he said gently.

Chris could almost swear it was Percival saying this, not Hector. It was confirmed when she heard him whisper, "Oh, Chris."

"Hector… I…" Chris started but she could not remember her lines. "Hector, please… Your brother is my husband… I… am loyal only to him."

Hector, or rather, Percival put a hand on Chris' lips then he drew nearer and nearer until their lips touched. Chris was surprised, her eyes were wide in shock, but Percival's kiss was honest and loving. She could feel the emotions overwhelming her. She let the kiss take her away. She closed her eyes and returned it. It Percival a long time to pull away, and when he did, Chris' eyes remained closed, taking in the feeling for a little while more. At that moment she became sure that she loved him as well.

Percival touched her chin gently as she opened her eyes.

A clap was heard from behind. Percival turned around and saw that it was Albert, only he wasn't exactly Albert. He was Klaus. And Percival was supposed to be Hector. They were going to have a duel.

"Bravo, Hector. How lovely. I love you, you say." Klaus scoffed.

Hector drew his sword. "You'll pay for what you've done Klaus."

"Really?" Klaus challenged.

Hector told Annabelle to run for cover, which she did.

Their swordfight was choreographed with fake swords and Percival followed every step. He was supposed to get slashed on his shoulder and he waited for Albert to strike. When he did, pain surged through his shoulder. He smelled blood. The sword was real. Albert's bloodstained sword glinted under the lights. Percival held his shoulder and squinted in pain. Chris seemed to sense it was real as well. Percival followed the script some more and went for the finishing blow. Albert crashed down a table when he delivered it. It was supposed to be the end of him, but then, Albert stood up and raised his sword again.

In the audience, Sir Nadir bolted upright in shock. Jacques seemed to sense something wrong as well. He tensed.

Albert charged at Percival but he easily sidestepped it and knocked Albert on the upper back, rendering him unconscious for real.

Chris ran over to Percival with a genuine expression of worry. "You're hurt!" she said, for a moment almost forgetting she was playing a frail woman.

Percival winced as Chris ran her hand over his real wound. "I'm fine." He told her and hugged her again. "He's gone, Annabelle. Now we're safe to be in love."

Sir Nadir sank back in his chair and Jacques relaxed, heaving a sigh.

The curtains closed and opened again as the cast bowed their heads. Applause exploded, and some even gave standing ovations.

Chris was delighted as she bowed for the last time. She looked out at the audience, she saw her brother, Shabon and Eike standing and applauding. Shabon was carried by Eike so that she could see. Chris waved at them and Shabon waved back. She saw at the higher balcony, the people she met at the shelter. She saw, even, the stranger that came bearing her father's letters. The one called Sasarai Somel. He had a smile on his face, then she remembered him telling her that he would relay this to her father and that he would be proud of her. She smiled deeply. That was when she noticed man on the center aisle. He had long golden hair. She could not see his face properly because he had a black hat pulled down low to his face. His clothing were all black as well. She felt her stomach tingle and the hair at the back of her neck rise. It was strange fro her to feel this way. She was afraid of someone she doesn't know or hasn't seen before in her life.

Albert regained consciousness and quickly took his place and bowed as well. He scowled at Percival and walked away as soon as the curtains closed for the final time.

-------------

Chris attended to Percival's wound right away, forgetting her thoughts and fears. Right now, she feared for Percival's well-being. She carefully cleaned and bandaged it. Percival stared at her while she worked. He smiled. "I couldn't feel the pain if you just stay here by my side." He said.

Chris smiled wearily.

Percival reached out his hand and gently pulled her chin towards him. Their lips met and parted quickly. Chris blushed as she tied Percival's bandage for the last time.

"Thank you." He said, referring to the aide she offered, "Chris," he called out as she started to walk away. Chris turned around, "I mean it." He said.

Chris looked confused.

"All those things I said," he offered, "I meant it. And that kiss and this one," he said, "I mean it as well. They all come from my heart. I love you." He said. He was not ashamed to say it loud, nor was he shy to do so.

Chris was convinced it did come from the heart. She felt the kiss after all. She turned and walked away, "I know…" she whispered.

* * *


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's Notes: **This is the chapter where it goes to Part Two of the story, thus the name Transition. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**

**.:HARMONY and BLOODSHED:.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**TRANSITION**

"Lady Sara!" Giry shouted.

Sara was shaking in her sleep. The maid raised her up and supported her.

Sara groped her way to touch Giry's hand. "Madame Giry," she said between gasps "I… I need… I need you to…" she swallowed hard, "I need you to get me… Jacques Lightfellow. I must… I must talk to him. I must. It is important, please…" she begged Giry as she held the latter's arms tightly.

Giry could only nod in confusion.

--------------

Chris touched her lips as she closed her eyes, remembering the kiss she and Percival had shared. Not only did they share one, but two in the same day. She wondered how Jacques would react if he knew it was real. She continued to daydream about Percival nonetheless. She was lying on her bed, layers of blanket covering her body. She laid stiffly, her eyelids heavy and hot. She shivered and put her hand to her forehead. She was still warm.

The performance had been successful; garnering great reviews from the critics. It was hard for her to be dragged around by her hair though she supported herself so she wouldn't be hurt. Even so, she had to make it as real as possible. The critics could only imagine how much trouble the actors had to go through during rehearsals.

A few days before the fatigue took its toll on Chris' body, she had been busy making the necessary preparations for the Prince of Swordsmanship Tournament. She was a high-positioned class representative, everyone expected her to take care of everything. She did as they expected. She spent late nights out in the stadium setting up the fighting arena, in addition to her sparring practices for her own competition. In truth, she hadn't been able to sleep well ever since she started the play rehearsals until the performance night itself. Weekends were spent sparring and arching. Sleep was only a few hours each night. It seemed this weekend she was signing off sick.

Jacques knocked softly three times on the door and entered. Chris breathed deeply and loudly. Jacques stuck in a thermometer in Chris' mouth and watched as the mercury flew up. He removed it and to his dismay, the temperature was higher than it had been the previous night. He put his hand on her forehead and walked out of the room. Chris heard him send Shabon away to her room, telling her that Chris was sick.

Chris gritted her teeth as she struggled to breathe. Little by little, she drifted off from consciousness as her breathing became slowed and labored. But she lost it completely; she caught a glimpse of someone bursting into the room. It was Percival. She smiled as she closed her eyes.

_Chris was walking with Jacques in the park, their little bodies walking side by side. She was a little child exploring with her brother. She remembered they always strode in the park on finer days, when a big tree caught her attention and she approached it. She noticed something on the trunk and she reached out to touch it. Jacques pulled her away all of a sudden. Then everything went dark._

_Chris found herself standing by the lake, she was no longer a little child but herself. A little boy popped his head from the water, his grayish hair wet and sticking to his forehead, his face was filled with joy. "Hey, Chris!" he said, "Come on! The water's great!" _

"_Watari?" Chris whispered, surprised._

_Watari scratched his head. "Come on!" he laughed, "It's nice and warm!"_

"_Watari? Is it really…?" Chris couldn't believe her eyes, "Is it really you?"_

"_Yeah! Do I look like anyone else?" he winked mischievously and ducked under the water. He didn't pop out his head for a long period of time._

"_Watari!" Chris became worried, "Watari! Come back out!" she screamed. _

_She jumped into the water after him. In a blur, she saw Watari's body. It wasn't moving but instead of floating up, it sank down. She swam as hard and as fast as she could, when she finally reached the little body, she held it in her arms. She was suddenly sucked into a whirlpool. She was spinning and spinning and spinning. Then she dropped, gravity took over and she was falling endlessly until she landed on a soft cushion in a dark room. She heard footsteps coming towards her; sharp, crisp footsteps going nearer and nearer until it stopped. A wisp of gold caught her eye. _

_A hand reached out holding a black hat. Then she saw what the gold had been, it was hair. The golden hair covered the face of a man. A man she had seen before. He laughed coldly and whispered, like a knife piercing through the body, the voice was venomous but clear and deep. It sent shivers down Chris' spine. She was so afraid she could not move. The voice spoke louder, "Chris… I have been waiting for you."_

Chris sat up from her bed. Her fever had subsided a whole lot. She felt better but she could not help the fact that the man she had seen at the performance nights ago; the same man in black with the golden hair, was now haunting her dreams. She looked around, a feeling of unease creeping over her, she felt like someone was watching her. She was still in her room. Percival was snoozing on an armchair by the fireplace, covered in a blanket. She stepped down from her bed, waving away her discomfort. She looked around once more. The curtains were shut, 'There is no one.' she comforted herself with the thought.

She was in her nightgown. She grabbed a jacket nearby and slipped it on and slowly sneaked out of the room. She didn't shut the door for fear of waking Percival up. She walked down the stairs.

As she walked into the kitchen, she saw Eike pouring a cup of tea for Jacques who was talking with a man with a thick, gray moustache. When they saw her enter, the man stood up and put his hand to her forehead. He twirled his moustache and said, "Very good. The medicine worked just fine. The fever has gone but not completely. I would advise less physical activity. Here," he handed Chris a small plastic bottle. "Take one pill three times a day with tea. When you find the fever completely gone, take it for another day to make sure the fever doesn't come back. Don't worry, this is herbal medication." He went to the table to drink the rest of his tea and grabbed his hat from the counter. "I'd better go now."

Eike escorted the doctor out of the kitchen and Jacques looked at Chris. "He injected a couple of stuff. They seem to have made you better. Let's just hope there are no side effects."

"I'm sorry for the trouble." Chris said, looking down at her bare feet.

Percival came into the kitchen rubbing the back of his neck.

Jacques stared at both Chris and Percival and back at his tea cup. He sipped it loudly, making the other two in the room uncomfortable. Chris blushed lightly, remembering what they had done.

Percival decided to speak but couldn't think of any proper words. He felt uneasy for not telling Jacques about the kiss but he knew Jacques wouldn't take it the way he would've wished him to.

Eike hurried into the room and Percival sighed in relief. "A Sasarai Somel is here." He raised a brow towards Chris, "Shall I let him in?"

Jacques stood up. "I wish to speak with him about the letter. Chris get changed." He said and walked out with Eike.

"Who is that?" Percival asked.

Chris shrugged and walked out, remembering the letter. She had forgotten all about it since she had been so busy. She ran up to her room and fished in her vanity table drawer until she found the letter. She tore of the envelope and read the letter:

'My dearest jewel,

I have sent one to tell you of our family. Sasarai Somel. You must trust him as I have. Do not fear what he says, and do not be startled. It is important of you to know the truth for you have now grown up. I trust it will bring to light some of your deepest questions. I await the moment when I can show my face to you, but for now I live here in shame.

With deep regrets,

Father '

Chris put the letter back into the drawer. She glanced around and saw the picture of her and another by the slides. She took it and held it up. It was her and Watari. She missed him so, he was a great friend but he left without a word and never did she see him again.

"Oh, Watari… I wonder how you are right now…" she whispered, remembering her dream. She set the photo down and heaved a sad sigh. Quickly, she changed clothes.

-----------------

"Have a seat." Jacques told Sasarai.

Sasarai smiled and took it. "Where is Chris? I've heard she is sick."

Eike looked surprised.

"She is better now," Jacques answered, "And will join us shortly. Percival," he said looking at him, "Whatever we talk about now, don't tell anyone. I trust you."

Percival nodded.

"Mister Somel, where is my father?" he asked right away.

"I cannot tell you that. My master specifically told me to never reveal this to anyone. He wishes that he be the one to tell you that when he comes here."

"He will come here?" Jacques questioned.

"Yes. I trust you have read the letter? The one addressed to you all?" Sasarai asked, never wiping off the smile on his face. It was sincere.

Jacques shook his head and it took it out from his breast pocket. He tore it open and read it and passed it on to Eike who read it loudly, "The truth shall set you free. Fear it not and listen."

Chris walked in at that moment in her winter clothes.

Sasarai smiled warmly at her as she sat by Jacques side on the sofa. "I see you are better. Now I can start."

Eike handed the letter to Chris and she read it silently. "What does this mean?" she asked loudly.

"Master Wyatt wishes me to tell you of the truth. The real story based on what I have read on his journal."

"You read his journal?" Percival asked wildly.

"He told me to do so, that I can deliver you the truth and only the truth. The truth about your mother." As Sasarai said it, the room suddenly quieted. "There was more than her death and the lavish funeral you threw for her."

"I remember she used to lock herself in her room. And whenever she didn't, she lied on her bed in the dark. I used to sit by her side for hours." Chris recalled sadly. "Father told me she was sick."

Sasarai cleared his throat and said in a sorrowful tone, "Yes, she was… But not physically."

"I knew it," Jacques whispered. Percival heard it and looked at him.

"You see, after Chris was born, guilt took over her mind." Sasarai continued. "She was guilty because she had a child, a child with another man." Chris gasped and Jacques looked over at her. Percival looked at Chris, then at Jacques. It was getting a bit complex. Sasarai laughed. "No, Chris. It's not you, and it's not Jacques either. The illegitimate child came before Jacques was born. You see, your father left for a business trip one morning, and when he came back, your mother was already three months pregnant. He was away only for three weeks or so."

"That means, before he left, mother was already pregnant," Chris told herself loudly.

"That's right." Sasarai answered. "Wyatt knew it wasn't his son. But he waited for her to bear it. And when she did, he even raised the boy."

"Boy?" Chris asked.

"A half elder brother for the both of you." Sasarai said.

Jacques clenched his fists.

"Well, where is he?" Chris asked.

Sasarai shook his head. "No one knows."

"Oh," Chris looked away sadly.

"You don't want to know the guy, Chris." Jacques said all of a sudden. "I was unlucky to know him. I was three when he left. You were only two. You don't remember because you spent most of the time with mother in her room, and father never speaks about him to you. He was a man who kept mostly to himself. He was always quiet. He was three years older than me, I really didn't know what he was doing but he kept himself busy in the yard. I was afraid of approaching."

"Ah yes, that," Sasarai said with a hearty smile. "Sir Wyatt also wrote that the boy loved spending time in the park. He seemed to love being around nature. He had this little collection of carving knives as well."

"But I don't understand? What is the reason for mother's death?" Jacques asked.

"Her mind started playing tricks on her, she was on the verge of insanity. Then she… She jumped off from the balcony in you parents' room and..."

"And landed on the acacia tree…" Chris continued, in a trance. "It does make sense. I remember one time when I climbed up the tree after mother's death. It was covered with… some strange dark ink. So it was blood… It smelt like blood. I…" Chris' jaw shuddered and Percival reached out to hold her hand. She seemed calmed by the gesture.

"Why would she jump?" Jacques pressed on. "I knew she was having a breakdown but I didn't think it was this bad."

"Your father gave her a beautiful diamond ring with the initials CL, Claudia Lightfellow; God bless her soul, embedded on it. And he built the library in honor of her but he never finished it."

"What do you mean he never finished it?" Eike asked. Everything about the library concerned him, but as far as he could see, it was a job well done.

"You know how Master Wyatt loves sculpting? Well, he sculpted a special statue in the likeness of your mother, but as an angel to show his love for her. It was lovely but he never finished it. He threw it away after your mother died, thinking it was his fault that she did. But now, master has realized that it was probably the guilt.

"He never asked her who the other man was. He still loved her despite all of that happened, and I believe he still does even after her death. You see, he is ashamed. Ashamed that he would leave you for his own intentions and later realize how stupid he had been."

"Then why not just come back?" Percival suggested. Chris remained in a trance, staring at the wall, thinking deeply.

"If it were that easy, yes. But lately, he has been troubled." Sasarai supplied.

"Troubled?" Jacques asked.

"Yes. He has been receiving threats. That is why he decided for me to do this. He wanted to warn you as well that you should be careful from this point forward."

Chris suddenly stood up. "May I please be excused for a moment?"

Jacques nodded.

When she left, Percival turned to Sasarai. "What is his name? The boy?"

Everyone stayed quiet. Percival glanced at Jacques then at Eike.

Jacques clenched his fists tighter and whispered a name.

Sasarai diverted his gaze elsewhere as Percival looked at him. The name gave him goosebumps, strangely enough. An uncomfortable silence followed.

----------------

Chris slid the door to the side as she went out into the backyard, oblivious of the cold winter breeze. The large acacia tree stood there in silence. The tree's leaves have already fallen off. She walked slowly towards it and walked around it, staring directly at the trunk. She reached to feel the carving when she saw it.

"His name… is…" she said, reading the words carved on the trunk of the tree, "Yuber."

* * *


	8. Chapter Seven

**

* * *

**

.:HARMONY and BLOODSHED:.

**PART TWO  
BLOODSHED**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**MYSTERY OF THE SHADOWS**

The buzz from the stunning performance had not died down just yet. It was apparent especially in school, where the students still discussed their favorite scenes from the play. Cards and flowers were sent to Chris at her home to show admiration and congratulations for her excellent performance. But not only was it sent to her home, gifts were given to her at the school as well.

Chris opened her locker to deposit her books when she saw a little box inside. Borus was at her side, staring at it with interest. She took it and opened it. Inside was a bracelet with a letter C hanging from the edge. She admired it and looked for a card. She didn't know who it was from.

Borus sighed, "I knew you'd like something like that."

Chris suddenly realized what Borus was trying to imply, he was the one. She hugged him and thanked him, and wore it on her wrist. She loved the present. It seemed, and Percival could only watch with horror as his credit went to Borus. He stalked away without bothering to explain anything. He may be the one who gave the bracelet, but he was the one who got the kiss after all.

------------------

The snow took quite some time to fall that year. The air had been turning colder as each day passed by. Chris made her way to the park. Something in her memory urged her to go there and prove something to herself. Only, she doesn't know what that might be.

Her breath formed clouds in the air as she walked. A feeling of unease crept over her skin, a pair of eyes were watching her every move, or so it seemed. Constantly, she would glance around, trying to catch wherever the gaze was coming from, but there was always no one.

She walked towards a tree covered path, though the trees no longer had any leaves on them. The branches stuck out like needles threatening to stab her behind her back. It covered the most part on the side of the cemented path. Chris swallowed a large lump of fear as she took a step forward. What lay ahead was only darkness. The tree branches overhead covered what little sun had been left on that post-winter day.

She walked step by step, slowly but surely. At the edge of that path, there was supposed to be a small pond where she and Jacques used to play in. That was yeas ago. They had been little children then. She wanted to go and see if the pond was still there. Somehow, that pond played a significant role in the Yuber mystery. Who was Yuber other than her half brother? Everything that had been happening the past few days had made her doubt her very own identity.

She strained her eyes to see through the darkness, that was when she tripped over something hard sprawled on the ground. It was a huge root. She quickly picked herself up as she heard rustling somewhere near. Her legs trembled and she had to lean on one of the trees for support. The rustling grew nearer. Chris moved on impulse and she met with a sharp pain by her side.

She moaned and clutched her side, she was bleeding. She groped in the darkness and found to her dismay that a sharp object protruded from the trunk. It was what had cut her. The rustling was beside her now, crunching upon layers and layers of dried leaves. She tried to stand up by clutching the trunk when she felt something familiar. She traced around the trunk and recognized the carving. She suddenly forgot the fear that enveloped her mind, concentrating on the main reason she was there in the first place. She tried looking for the letters and found them one by one. Y-U-B-E-R. She gasped in excitement.

Chris started to move away from the tree and back to the path. The pain seemed miles away from her body. She sprinted to the edge of the path like a skilled runner and in no time, she was there. Fueled up for more discoveries, she advanced with heavy footsteps. Each step making her heart beat faster but her vision turn hazier. She tried staying awake as her head started to droop with dizziness. Her eyes started closing in from the rest of the world and she fell- hard- hitting the cold, solid ground.

A hand was clamped over her forehead. Chris opened her eyes and found herself by the pond. She quickly sat up as she noticed the warmth that contacted her skin. The person quickly backed away. Chris stood up and noticed her wound had been dressed. A clean cloth was wrapped around her stomach and over her school uniform. She opened her mouth to speak, "Thank you…" she whispered.

The man stepped into a visible range. His face was covered by a mask. He bowed low.

Chris looked at him and at the pond. "You knew I was coming here?" she asked carefully.

The man nodded.

"It's strange," she said, touching the surface of the warm water, "Everything else has gone cold and lifeless, yet this pond and its waters are still warm…" she ended, splashing the water playfully.

"This pond is the only direct water form that extends from the Illusion Lake," The stranger told her.

"The Illusion Lake?" Chris asked.

"The Illusion Lake may be frozen on the outside, but its insides are as warm as a hot spring. This is proof," he said gesturing toward the pond.

"This pond connects to the lake?" Chris said, walking around its circumference.

"Yes, Chris." The man answered.

Chris looked up in surprise. "You were the one who's been following me? How do you know me!"

"You'd be surprised if I didn't. Everyone in this town knows you, I am no different." he said simply.

"Who are you? I have never seen you around,"

"It is not my place to tell you who I am at this moment."

"Just take off your mask, at least."

"No." came the firm reply of the masked man. He stepped a little forward, his grey hair moving with the breeze.

Chris saw his eyes. His eyes…

------------------

"You can come in now," said Madame Giry, the nursemaid.

Jacques steeped in cautiously into Sara's room. It was strange to be in such a lavish one. An armchair waited for him across where Sara sat. She motioned to it.

Jacques quickly took his sit and looked at Sara.

"Jacques Lightfellow, you must promise not to tell anyone of what I will say to you unless necessary." She said seriously. "Tea?" she asked as Madame Giry poured some into her and his cup.

"I promise." Jacques answered, undisturbed.

Sara took a deep breath a said a bit more pleasantly, "I am blind am I not?"

Jacques couldn't think of a response.

"I am but only by sight." She continued, "I am strange this way but I can assure you I am accurate in this field." She reached out for his hand. Jacques' skin tingled as she touched him. "I saw you in my dream, Jacques Lightfellow. I did."

Jacques kept quiet. Sara drew her hand away.

"Yet you were not in one of the best dreams I have… I… saw you with a girl. A beautiful silver-haired girl…"

"Chris?" Jacques supplied.

"Your sister?" Sara asked, "Yes, perhaps."

"And?" Jacques was getting impatient now.

"There was a tint of red."

"What?" Jacques could not comprehend.

"Jacques, I saw you and your sister in my dreams. Your sister was lying on the floor… A pool of blood was there. I am afraid of what it means, Jacques. I am afraid it means…"

Jacques stood up abruptly.

"Do you believe in visions Jacques?" Sara asked, "I do but I believe in change as well. I believe you can change the future."

Jacques remained motionless. "I have to go." He said rushing out the door.

"Yes… Please be careful…" Sara said to no one.

--------------------

Percival was walking on his way to his house. Jacques and Chris both had something to do after school. Chris… He couldn't stop thinking about her, about their kiss. About how she had thought Borus had given her that bracelet. He closed his eyes to dream for a moment when someone knocked him to the ground.

"Jacques!" he sounded off while clutching his head on the ground.

"Percival, have you seen Chris?" Jacques said a little panicked.

"Why! What's happened?" Percival asked, sensing his mood.

"Chris?" Jacques looked around wildly.

"She's in the park, Jacques, what's going on?" Percival asked again, restraining Jacques' movements.

"Park… Come on!"

They both ran to the park as fast as their legs could take them.

"Where could she be?" Percival asked when they reached the park square.

Jacques tried to look around for any sign of her when he noticed the path to the pond. "I think she's reminiscing…"

"What?" Percival asked, irritated.

"Follow me."

--------------------

His eyes met hers and she knew them. She was sure she knew those eyes.

"I know you, don't I?" she asked softly.

The man averted his gaze.

"You're…"

"Chris!" A voice resonated from afar.

The man backed away. "Take care." He told Chris.

"Watari…" she whispered to herself as Jacques and Percival gasped for breath at her side.

"Are you okay?" Jacques quickly tended to her.

"I'm fine, Jacques." She answered him.

"You're wounded!" Percival exclaimed.

"I'm fine… Watari helped me."

Jacques froze in place. "Watari?"

Chris nodded.

"Chris… Watari is dead." Jacques said hesitantly.

"No he's not." Chris told him firmly.

"He's been dead for… F… five years." He said finally.

"No he's not!" Chris retorted, "That was Watari! I am sure."

"Chris, I didn't tell you because I was afraid of _this_! You cannot deny the truth that people die! Watari is dead. He died in an accident along with his family. That was the last I heard of him. That was when his letters stopped coming back, remember!"

"Maybe he's just been busy."

"No, Chris. I read it in the papers… It was big news. Their ship sank. There were no survivors."

"I just saw him, how can he be dead but still be here!"

"Well where is he?" Jacques questioned testily.

"He…" Chris couldn't answer. If Watari was dead, then who was she with a while ago. He wasn't dead. Why had Jacques kept all of this from her? "I saw what I saw Jacques. And if you feel the need to say anything else to me, I'll be in my room. But maybe you think you should keep some more things from me. I know you don't trust me to make the right decisions, but I think this is quite a bit too much!" she said as tears rushed down from her eyes. She ran off. Everything just turned into one big mess. And back at home, things were no different.

-----------------

Sasarai smiled pleasantly as Fred looked at him with distaste.

"How long do I have to wait?" he asked impatiently.

"The young masters will arrive as they please," Sasarai answered.

"Hmph." Fred harrumphed. He noticed Shabon walking out into the yard, "Who's that kid?"

Sasarai shrugged with a smile.

"Wipe that smile of your face, Somel! I hate it!"

"Ah, but the masters find my disposition pleasing Railey."

"I know you are in terms with Yuber, Somel. Master Wyatt knows as well. You shall be exposed for the monster you truly are."

"Not if I turn _you_ into the monster, Freddie." Sasarai answered venomously, "The Lightfellow children will believe pretty much everything I say. And when you're out of the picture… well…"

"You son of a-!" Fred started, standing up to tackle Sasarai.

"I'm home!" Chris called.

"Lady Chris!" Sasarai called after her, he smirked at Fred.

"Lady Chris," Fred said when Chris entered the room, "I am Fred and I hold the real letters from your father. This man is a fake." He said looking at Sasarai with disgust.

Chris stared in disbelief. Could things go any worse? "This cannot be the time for such a thing." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked closely.

"No more. I cannot take anymore. Not after I figure some things out first." Chris answered plopping down on the couch.

Fred started retelling the while story without Chris' consent.

"Sasarai has already told us about mother and… Yuber." She said.

"What?" Fred asked. "Maybe he misled you."

"No, it is the same as you said." Chris told him, "Who are you again?"

"Fred Railey, my lady. Your father's trusted servant. And he is Sasarai Somel, Yuber's trusted assistant."

Sasarai merely laughed.

Chris suddenly felt nervous.

"Tell me, Fred. What can I gain by being here? I have told her the same story as yours. What intentions have I to be here _if_ I am Yuber's servant? Tell me that."

Fred just felt his position cornering. "I cannot answer that. Only you know what Yuber's intentions are."

"Correction, Fred. You know it better than I, because you are his servant."

"I know what you are trying to do Sasarai."

"Nothing, Fred. I am doing nothing except telling the truth. Lady Chris needs her rest." He said as he motioned at her, "She is tired and wounded as it seems."

"Lady Chris, you must believe me. Sir Wyatt shall be coming back and then I will have proof. Just give him a little time."

"Stop." Chris told him, "I wish to hear no more. I am confused by all this… By Yuber and… Watari and …"

"Watari?" Sasarai repeated.

"Yes… I… I should rest and clear my mind."

"Watari…" Sasarai whispered angrily and bit his lower lip.

-----------------

It was the middle of the night but Chris still tossed around in her bed. She kept thinking about all that's been happening. Earlier that night, when Jacques and Percival arrived back at the house, they tried talking to her. But she locked her door to them. She didn't want to talk about it, not now. She felt bad about having to do that to Percival.

She quickly put on her jacket and crept down the stairs to get a glass of water. She went to the kitchen and noticed the sliding door that led to the backyard was open. She saw Shabon walking alongside a man. She quickly dropped the glass and sneaked after them.

She walked rapidly and saw that the man Shabon was with was Sasarai. Her thoughts rampaged all over her mind. What was going on? She followed them for ways more. Where was he taking Shabon? The little girl followed without a single worry. It was a pity how children are easily deceived. Sasarai was taking her to the Illusion Lake. He took a thorny path, where the remains of some plants and bushes were scattered before them. Sasarai carried Shabon.

Chris quickly moved to outrun them. "Where do you think you're going!" she demanded, pulling at Sasarai's clothing. She acted on impulse. Shabon wasn't moving. Her eyes were closed. "What have you done?"

Sasarai had a maniacal expression about him. "Actually, I don't need her anymore. Seeing as you are already here."

Chris met his gaze with a questioning and scared look.

"I was going to use Shabon as a means of kidnapping you, well, here you are!"

Chris realized how stupid she was to have just walked into a trap. She tried to get Shabon away and run but his arms were too strong for her. He grasped her wrist and she tried to wriggle free. She could not. She pushed him using her body weight. He faltered and stretched his leg to the left to support his balance. He accidentally cut his pants and left leg against a thorn. He felt the pain and screamed. He dropped Shabon at a safe place and started to twist free of the thorn where his garment got caught. It got torn.

Chris started backing away in fear. She tried lifting Shabon up but the fear gobbled up all of her strength. She fell down to the ground, crawling in the darkness. Her mind still ran. Sasarai was the thorn, she had to get back to warn the others. She tried to move away.

Sasarai quickly grabbed her by her neck and pressed a cloth over her nose and mouth. She felt her energy suddenly draining and the world suddenly churning into tiny pieces. She was being drugged! It was probably the same thing he done to Shabon. She fought it off, she fought to stay cautious. She tried to bite Sasarai's finger but it was too late. The world left her.

Something suddenly knocked at Sasarai's head. It was a stone, a large one. "Drop the girl!" Borus screamed, "Drop Chris!"

Sasarai scoffed. "To the rescue, are we?" He quickly tugged at his scarf to cover his face. He was lucky it was dark, and Borus seemed to make no attempt to have a good look at his face.

"Shut up and drop her." Borus said, aiming another rock at his head. "Don't try anything funny."

Sasarai slowly made a movement of putting Chris' lifeless body down. He winced as he felt the pain from his wound on his leg. He was squatting when he suddenly slipped his hand into his shirt and pulled out a gun. Borus found himself frozen, looking at the barrel of his possible doom. Then, it all happened so quickly. Bang. The bullet met with Borus' body, the first one to his shoulder. Bang. Another by his right arm. Bang. The third one careened near his chest. He dropped down like a tin can.

------------------

The next morning, the snow finally fell. Jacques went out of his room and saw that the door to Chris' was opened. He peeked inside and saw the bed unmade. He knocked. Nothing. He went down the stairs where Percival sat waiting; a worried look on his face. He looked up as Jacques entered the room. "Oh," he said, "I though you were Chris."

"You mean, Chris hasn't come down?" Jacques asked.

"No. She's not up there?" Percival asked suddenly standing up.

"Master Jacques!" Eike called out, on his shoulder was a bleeding boy.

"Borus! What the hell happened!" Percival said, worried, "Who did this to you! I'll kill the bastard who did this to you."

"I…" Borus said between gasps of breath, "I don't know… I… couldn't see him, it was… soo dark…"

"Let's take you to the hospital. Stop talking now. Save your energy!" Percival suggested.

"No! NO! Not now! Chris… It's Chris… She's… She's been abducted… I tried… I really…" tears started flowing out of his eyes, "I tried to save her but… he had… he had a gun… I…"

"Hospital. NOW." Jacques said firmly. Blood was scattered all around the room. 'Sara… What's happening? Please, don't let Chris be dead…' he thought. He wished.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry I rushed it. Didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. I'm kind of having blockage right now. Sorry if the story's too fast paced. I'll make it up next time. Thanks for the great reviews! 


	9. Chapter Eight

**Special Notes: **Sorry to have kept you waiting. I've just been busy lately. I hope you'll like this chapter. I made it extra long (yes, I did!) and extra special, just for you!**

* * *

**

**.:HARMONY and BLOODSHED:.**

**PART TWO**

**BLOODSHED**

**--CHAPTER EIGHT--****  
TRAPPED EMPTY**

A soft knock resounded on the door.

"Come in," said a sing-song voice.

Jacques entered the room and closed the door carefully behind him. Sara was seated on a couch by the coffee table. She took a silent sip of tea and looked straight at Jacques. She smiled a comforting smile.

"Have a seat," she said as she motioned towards a couch alongside her. "I had some tea prepared for you."

Jacques obediently sat and held the cup of tea in his hands. He held it for a long while, taking in its warmth. It felt nice in his hands. On the contrary, his heart was cold and heavy, and his mind was always crowded with worry and fear for Chris.

"How does the tea taste?" Sara asked.

Jacques sniffed the tea. It had a sweet aroma, like jasmine. He gave a soft sigh and sipped a little. Sara was still smiling at him when he looked up.

"How do you feel, Jacques? Are you alright? I don't feel the usual energy you have," she asked matter-of-factly.

"Well, it's Chris," Jacques began, "I…"

"You fear of what I told you about my dream?"

Jacques swallowed, "Yes, about the blood and…"

"Jacques, it was only one dream. If it were one of my visions, I would have dreamt it at least three times." She tried convincing him in a hasty manner.

Jacques froze, "Still, Chris has been kidnapped."

"The newspapers don't say that. They only said she merely… _disappeared_." She said, her empty gaze flitting in all directions. She clasped her hands tightly. She looked nervous but maintained her demeanor.

"Chris is not one who would follow my father's footsteps, nor my mother's footsteps of committing suicide for that matter. And these newspapers know nothing, I didn't talk them about this. Chris knows better than doing something that would cost her any harm," Jacques said, raising his voice a bit.

"Don't lose you temper at a time like this." Sara answered calmly.

"Sara, please, tell me what you can. Tell me what you saw," he told her in a begging manner.

"Jacques, I am blind. I cannot see," Sara answered simply.

Jacques's eyebrows met in a furrow. "Sara, what is this about? You suddenly turned philosophical now? I believed in you and your visions. I know they're true. Please, tell me if you dreamed any other dreams that had Chris and blood in it."

Sara sighed, "All right, the night after your last visit was the second time I dreamt of your sister. She was… lying on top of water. She wasn't floating, merely lying on the surface. She was asleep. That was it and no more" she said firmly but avoided gazing at Jacques.

"What about blood?" Jacques asked worriedly.

"There was…" Sara fidgeted with her hands and hesitantly said, "None."

"Why didn't you send for me?" Jacques asked impatiently but politely.

"I didn't think it was significant, Jacques. Like I told you, three times I have to dream about her before I can alert you." Sara said; her voice and posture wavering a little.

Jacques had been noticing her strange and nervous actions, he had caught her vulnerability and quickly asked her, "Then why did you send for me today?"

Sara was caught by the question off guard. She let her mouth hang loose. "I… I just wanted to see if you were okay. Of course you aren't. It was foolish of me." She said and bowed her head down. She started to hold her hands together tightly. "Are you mad at me?" she dared ask.

"I thank you for caring, but if you really didn't dream of Chris the third time then what does it mean?" Jacques leaned closer.

"It doesn't really mean anything," Sara told him with her head still bowed down. She opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it. She started to sweat a little.

"Oh…" Jacques said, "I'll have to go find her then." He stood up almost annoyed and walked to the door, but before he went out, he turned to look at Sara. She reached out for her tea, but her hands were shaking. Jacques' expression tightened, "Sara, please inform me if you dream about Chris anytime in the future. It would help me a whole lot." Sara did not respond so he stepped out and quickly shut the door.

Sara waited a few moments until she was sure Jacques had gone and broke down. Her head bobbed up and down as she let the tears flow freely now. "I'm so sorry, Jacques. I…" she whispered through cries, "I dreamt of her, just last night. But… But there's still hope… You can change it, I believe in you… Please, Jacques… Forgive me." She whispered to the void.

--------------------

"Well? What did your psychic say?" An impatient Percival asked Jacques when he returned to the Guillamean Shelter entrance.

"She did a bad job of lying," Jacques answered and looked Percival in the eye. "She's definitely hiding something." Then, he quickly explained to Percival about how Sara has to have a third dream about a specific person before it would really come true. "And I think she has dreamt of Chris the third time already, if not more."

"Oh no… We're in trouble then…" he said, then looked up at the sky, "Rather, Chris is in trouble… Of course, if the psychic really is a psychic."

"She is, I can feel it. I don't know why but I really believe in her," Jacques let out a frustrated grunt and messed up his hair. Percival has never seen him this way, he watched and waited until Jacques finally told him, "Let's go back."

They walked briskly on their way back the Lightfellow Manor. Percival sneaked looks on Jacques, his brain seemed to be going on and about. It was in his face. The frustration of not being able to find an applicable motive for the kidnapping of Chris was driving him crazy. Percival looked deep into his own thoughts as well. The harder he tried to think, the more he was convinced that there really was no relevant motive. Chris didn't make any enemies. Jacques didn't make any serious enemies neither, just rivals. And their parents had been old news. No reason to not let sleeping dogs lie in this town. Percival began to get worried if this was just some random act of crime. Maybe a break in and entering. But there was no sign of a break in.

His heart started beating faster. He loves Chris and he would do just about anything to make sure nothing happens to her. And now he fears the worst.

-----------------------

"Sir Jeantois, they all have alibis," Sana Kurnikov, assistant to renowned detective Luc Jeantois had been saying. She followed him as he walked around and examined the line up of the people who were in the Lightfellow Manor at the time of the crime.

"Of course they do." Luc said then he moved away, "Where is Master Lightfellow?"

"I'm here," Jacques informed him, "Any progress?"

"Sir, we'll have to talk to the primary witness, this Borus Redrum?" Luc said, then Jacques nodded, "The doctors do not allow me to go in yet though, because he has to recuperate still."

"Yes," Jacques answered, "It was a fatal wound to the chest. I'm relieved he's now conditionally stable."

Luc started scribbling something on his notebook. "These two," he pointed to Sasarai and Fred with his thumb, "I have to bring them down to the precinct."

"Why?" Percival asked.

"Who are you?" Luc asked back.

"I'm Percival Fraulein, and I don't live here." Percival answered as Luc scribbled some more.

"Where were you when this happened?" Luc asked, eyeing him like a vulture eyeing his prey.

"I was at home, asleep. But I got here early in the morning to accompany Chris out. That was when Borus came by, and he was bleeding like nuts," Percival answered, shaking his head.

"Define accompany," Luc said.

"What! That's a personal question!" Percival told him outraged.

"Define personal." Luc told him.

Percival looked over at Jacques and sighed. "Look. I just wanted to prove to her she can trust me. That's why I wanted to accompany her. She had to do some things at school."

"You wanted to prove this but you couldn't so you kidnapped her?" Luc asked.

"What? No!" Percival answered, "I didn't need to do that! We love each other…" he looked over at Jacques again, he was hesitant to say any more.

"Are you sure?" Luc asked. Eyeing Percival some more..

"They've kissed." Jacques answered, letting his gaze hover upon Percival for a moment.

"I see. Romantically involved. Hmm…" then he scribbled absently, "You two," he said, turning to Sasarai and Fred, "Come with me. Let's talk downtown."

The two immediately followed silently. Fred eyed Sasarai suspiciously. Then turned his head straight forward. He didn't know how he could convince the others that Sasarai was not who everyone thought he was. As a matter of fact, Fred was thinking Sasarai took part in this.

Shabon suddenly tugged at Fred's clothes, making Sasarai shoot her a venomous look. Shabon shrunk to the sides. Fred saw the link in the chain. The only one who held the key was Shabon. He looked up at Jacques and Percival, then at Sasarai who was smiling. Then at Shabon. He tried giving her a comforting look but to no avail.

Jacques sighed when the two were finally escorted out of the house. He plopped down loudly and tiredly on the sofa. "Shabon, go back to your room, okay?" he told the child who was standing by the sides, he waited for her to be out of earshot, "I don't know what to do anymore. It's a good thing the media doesn't bother us now. It's been two days, Percival. Two days! For all we know, her body could turn up somewhere…"

Percival startled Jacques silent when he banged his fists on the coffee table all of a sudden, "CHRIS IS NOT DEAD!" he screamed, tears forming in his eyes, "She's not, you hear! What happened, Jacques? It's not like you to lose hope." He said, his knuckles turning white. He tightened his clenched fists a little more. Then he stood up and marched to the door.

"Where are you going?" said the suddenly alert Jacques.

"I'm not going to sit around and wait for what you were saying to happen, Jacques! Heck, I don't want ANYTHING to even happen to her. I'll go out and find her, you can stay here and sulk!" he slammed the door hard behind him.

Jacques felt frustrated, and deserted. What was wrong with him? Percival was right. But he was desperate. Desperate to find even the slightest sign that Chris was still alive. He couldn't bear to think that he would lose the only thing he ever dedicated his life to take care of. He loved his sister enough to sacrifice his own life only to save her. He stood up and walked over to the stairs. There was a mirror and an image staring back at him, his face contorted in anger and he punched the mirror until it shattered to pieces. And then, there was only agony.

--------------------

"Wh… Where am I?" was the first thing Chris said when she opened her eyes. Her sight adjusted to the light that was above her. She lied on her back facing the ceiling, but it was no ordinary ceiling. It was made of glass, but behind the glass ceiling there was no sky. But there was water, clear blue water in between another layer of ice-like glass.

She sat up and stepped down from the bed. The first thing she looked for was a door, and she found it. She went to approach it but alas, something held her left foot back. She tugged it hard but only ended up hurting herself. She looked down on her leg. There was a thick metal ring that was clasped around her ankle. She tugged again, this time, harder. She tried and tried until her ankles started to become sore. She tried pulling the chain that was locked to the bed but she couldn't. She went around to examine the bed and found to her dismay that it had been securely chained to the wall as well, preventing any chance for her to escape.

She sat down on the bed and tried to think. Then it hit her, a wave of realization. Sasarai Somel was a traitor. He had brought her there. She had to warn Jacques. She had to get out of there as quickly as she can. She started to strain her arms and legs, stretching them to their extent. Her fingers started to touch the door knob but her legs were starting to weaken with the pain the metal ring was giving her. But she had her mind set and her hand managed to roll the knob a little. The door opened at the same time she fell down to the floor. It was unlocked. But then, she was chained. Whoever put her there was a truly cruel man. She was given freedom, yet deprived of it at the same time.

Frustrated, she stood up and limped over to her bed to examine her wound. She left the door open and observed it at the corner of her eye. That slight opening gave her a small view of what lay beyond, but all she could see was a dark and seemingly endless hallway. She started to check and see if there was any way to break the chains off her bed when footsteps approached. She looked up and saw a woman with the lower part of her face covered.

"Greetings," she had said, "I come bearing a missive from my master."

Chris reluctantly took it, just so she could find out who this master was. The letter only said that he will meet her after dinner, no signature.

"I'll have someone send your dinner over, miss," the woman said and bowed.

"Wait, what's your name?" Chris asked boldly.

"Ayame," she answered.

"Your master's name?" she asked again.

"I cannot reveal that to you. He will have to tell you himself." She said and shut the door.

Chris sat silent for a moment. The door was closed again, all her efforts thrown away, but it didn't really matter now. She was far too haunted by questions of this master to care about the door. She felt she needed to meet this master before she could think of a way of escaping from him. She looked around the room. Nothing was there except her bed and the strange ceiling. She looked at her hands and noticed that the charm, the letter C of her bracelet, was gone.

-----------------------

"Borus, could you tell me what happened?" Percival asked him.

Borus sat up on his hospital bed. He called for the detective once he woke. He didn't care to wait until he got better. He wanted to do anything he could for Chris."Of course, anything I can do to help," he said weakly.

"What were you doing at that time of hour? It was approximately three in the morning am I correct?" Luc asked.

"Jogging, detective. I always jog at two in the morning and I always pass by there and the Lightfellow Manor by three. I time my jogs." Borus answered.

"Uh-huh. And the man you saw, what was he like?" Luc asked as he scribbled once again. Sana stood beside him, watching Borus struggle with his posture.

"I didn't see him, it was dark. And I couldn't get any closer to him because there were vines there, and he held me at gun point. Heck, he shot me three times without hesitation." Borus answered with a shake of his head. "I'm lucky he's not such a good aimer though." He pointed to where his heart was located.

"I see." Luc said.

"So how come you didn't go after them?" Sana asked suddenly. Luc eyed her angrily for having had interfered.

"I didn't because I didn't have that much energy. I couldn't crawl all the way through vines. And that place wasn't far from the Lightfellows, so I took a chance and crawled all the way to their house instead."

"You got a point," Luc said firmly. "How was Chris' condition when you found her with the kidnapper?"

"She wasn't dead, that's for sure. But she wasn't moving. I think she was drugged." Borus answered thoughtfully.

"And did you remember what the killer wore?"

"No… But I think it was blue… I'm not sure though, like I said, it was still dark."

"Thank you for your time." Luc told him.

"Oh sure, if I get back to my feet I'll even help out in the search."

"You do that." Luc told him again.

"We'll come back when we have more questions," Sana told him with a smile. Borus merely nodded.

Percival said a quick farewell to Borus and the others and rushed out. The vines kept replaying in his mind. 'Maybe if I cross it, I'll find where she is…'

He ran to the place where he remembered there was a vine. The vines stretched out a couple of distances but he took the risk. When he was taking his first step, he noticed something shiny on the floor. It was a silver letter C. Now he was sure Chris had been there. He pocketed the letter C, but that wasn't the only thing he found. Stuck at one of the vines' points was a blue cloth with a little blood smear. This just confirmed Borus' story. And it made him more driven to cross the vines.

He started off slowly, flinching from any pain from time to time. Then started to sprint, quickly running from one spot to another. It made his task quicker, but a lot harder and more painful. And when he finally reached the end, all he saw was the icy Illusion Lake. He dropped down to the snow, this was all there was. He didn't want to cross over the vines again so he decided the easiest way to get back to town was to cross the solid ice lake.

Of course, it was slippery, and his legs were filled with bruises. He would slip constantly, but nothing he could handle. He walked slowly when his leg got caught on something and he dropped painfully on his side. He helped himself to his knees and banged hard on the ground with anger. Sending a ripple of water to vibrate underneath and form cracks on the icy surface. There was a loud thud, and crack went the frozen lake.

Quickly, he slid himself to safety and landed on his face in the cold snow. He lied on his back for a while, breathing hard. There was no way Chris was taken here. There was no place to hide. Maybe this was just to lure away suspicion. He couldn't have thrown her in the lake neither. She wouldn't fit through the tiny gaps in between the ice. He sat up and started throwing what he can to the horizon.

----------------------

Chris was alarmed when she saw the outer ceiling break above her. There was an earthquake like occurrence that made her heart pound fast, she thought the waters were going to rush in through he cracks so she braced herself. Nothing happened. A little later, it disappeared completely, and she was back to being alone until someone knocked on her door and brought in a tray.

"I brought your dinner," said a man with gray hair.

"Watari!" Chris whispered.

Watari hurriedly closed the door behind him and put a finger to his covered lips. Chris quickly quieted.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you," he said, "Just eat your dinner, alright?"

"What's going to happen to me, Watari? Your master, who is he? Why has he brought me here?" Chris asked angrily. "And tied me like an animal?"

"I don't know, Chris. Sasarai, Ayame and I serve the same master, therefore we cannot reveal his identity to you. As for his plans, I know nothing of it. I'm sorry." He said coldly and shut the door.

Chris eyed her dinner. She hadn't eaten for days and she was really hungry. "Watari wouldn't poison me…" she said and ate her dinner slowly. She had a drink of soup and some bread and set it aside.

Chris was now sure she had only herself. Watari had abandoned her. He had changed. Maybe Jacques was right, maybe he isn't Watari after all. Maybe the real Watari was dead. It had seemed that way.

She was disrupted from her thoughts when a knock resounded. In came a man with a black hat covering his face, he held it down low. His long golden hair was tied in a messy braid. And he was wearing a black suit and shiny black shoes. He was thin and pale skinned, almost like a ghost.

Chris' heart started beating faster. Something was not right. She felt like she knew this man. She was scared to be in his presence somehow. She started to shiver and her eyes widened. She gasped with her hand covering her mouth. Could it be? This man is…

"Hello, Chris," his voice was bittersweet and deep like the ocean, but it was sad and stone cold at the same time. "My name is… Yuber."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** It's upsetting that no one is reviewing! I've got only a few and I want more! Guys, do me a favor and read and review so that I would have more energy in typing up my next chapters. I've got a new one for Suikoden III since this one is nearing its ending, I hope I can expect more from you guys, my reviewers. More creative criticism for this story and the next one as well. Just stay tuned anyway. And _PLEASE_ review. Thanks for those who have, I really appreciate it:-) 


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Suikoden III but I own this fic.**

* * *

**

**.:HARMONY and BLOODSHED:.**

**PART TWO**

**BLOODSHED**

**Chapter Nine**

**--Flesh and Blood--**

"Watari, come here," Ayame commanded.

Ayame was leaning against a wall in the dark hallway when Watari passed by. Her eyes had a glint of annoyance about them. But Watari was too absorbed with his own thoughts at that moment to notice. Absently, he complied and approached Ayame.

"You know the girl, don't you?" Ayame asked. It wasn't like a question though, it sounded more like she was laying it out for him and all he had to do was confess. "Watari, I am talking to you."

Watari shrugged and muttered something under his breath.

"What's that?" Ayame asked impatiently, "In case you have forgotten, you are bound to me; you and the rest of your Kudo Clan, if a clan is still what is left of it. You signed a contract and sealed it with blood, any breaking of it will mean instant death for all of you. I will wipe you out of the face of this earth to the point where even your clan's history will be forgotten. I will see to that personally." She said with a hint of venom in her tone.

Watari eyed her from head to toe and gave her a look as though he couldn't believe she can do a thing like that. In short, he was challenging her. "You are in no place to threaten me, Ayame. I may lack the leadership skills you have but my men are so much better than yours. And their loyalty is mine and mine alone." He said putting an emphasis on the final statement.

Ayame scoffed, "My, my. It has gotten over your head hasn't it?"

Watari shook his head. "Death over your little contract doesn't scare me, Ayame. It's a little piece of paper that could do me no harm."

"Watch your mouth, Kudo!" Ayame hissed, "I give great importance to bonds, especially where there's blood involved. Don't get in his way! Master Yuber won't tolerate it!"

Watari walked past her without even caring. In his head, all he could think about was Yuber. Watari had absolutely no idea why Yuber would want Chris here, now. He heaved a heavy sigh and walked back to Chris' room to reclaim her tray and with hopes of apology for how he acted. He was cold, maybe, but he didn't really mean to be. A lot has happened that Chris doesn't know of. He turned around and walked back to where Chris was being held, passing by the spot where Ayame had confronted him, but she was no longer there. He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open carefully. So carefully, in fact, that the people inside the room didn't even notice. He peeked inside and saw Yuber and Chris.

Yuber was walking slowly towards Chris, one hand holding his hat and the other in his pocket. Chris meanwhile, was edging away to the head of the bed, holding at her jacket tightly.

"Do you know about your… family, Chris? Its many hidden… _secrets_?" Yuber was saying.

Chris was shivering inside but she acted brave out front, "I know what you are talking about…" she seemed to want to add some more but left her mouth hanging open. She didn't say anything else.

"Ah, very good. So Sasarai has told you. Things are going as planned. Isn't it just…" he tried to think of an appropriate word and settled for, "…wonderful, how all this can be happening?" He continued, rolling words around his mind. "Doesn't the truth make you hate your father? I hurts, I know. I hated _my_ father. And my mother, too. That wretched hag left me to die. And Jacques, oh yes, Jacques, my favorite brother. I hear you love him so, well who doesn't? Mother always did, didn't she?" His voice was almost ghostly. Chris' heart started to beat wildly. "I hate them all so much."

Chris flinched as she listened to him talk. 'He's going to kill them… Oh God, he's, he's going to kill them… And he's going to kill _me_. Please, no…' she thought dreadfully. "Stop saying all these nonsense! I don't want to hear them!" she spat at him. 'I'm so scared…' she thought.

"Of course," he whispered and gave her a smile. It was a scary smile, one that hid many secrets, "Of course. But all this talk about hate is unimportant. What you _should_ care about is who I _don't_ hate."

Chris swallowed. She couldn't understand why this was significant. She didn't have to be here. If only they hadn't used Shabon as a pawn. "Really? Well why should I even listen to you?" she retorted, her voice quivering. 'Oh, someone help me, I'm so scared…'

"Because…" Yuber paused and sat on the bed so that his eyes were the same level as Chris'. Chris froze at those eyes, she couldn't move as he reached out and touched her cheek. "Because, Chris… It's you."

It took a long while for Chris to realize what he had been saying. The person he doesn't hate is… Chris? She didn't make any sense of it. She was afraid of the eyes that stared back at her, cold and empty. She couldn't even think properly. It wasn't until Yuber started caressing her cheek and moved down to her neck did she start to snap back to reality. Quickly, she moved off the bed. The chain on her leg rattled and she was reminded of how trapped she was in that place. She moved the farthest away her incapacity could provide her. Away from Yuber; away from all those… _touching_.

Yuber didn't give up easily, though. He stood up and started backing Chris to a corner. All the while telling her, "Chris, I watched you grow, yes I did. You were an angel in my eyes. Yes, you _are_… You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. So pure. So… beautiful. I want you to be mine. _MINE_. " He dragged his hat down to hide a look in his eyes as he started to lick his lips, which made Chris fall to her knees and brace herself. She started to cry with fear. "Chris," he continued, "You are mine alone and I will kill anyone who gets in the way."

Chris was now feeling like she really was the princess in the play. Only this time, she was chained to the bed in a place she doesn't even know of. This time, it seemed no one would come and save her. She was afraid she was going to get hurt if she didn't comply with what he wanted, or worse. She prayed in vain for someone to come rescue her. "DON'T COME NEAR ME!" she shrieked, "YOU'RE MY BROTHER!"

At that, Watari found himself stumbling in awe. He had kept quiet and unnoticed until those words rang in his head. Brother. He stumbled with a loud thud into the room. The door lay open. He found himself tensing for the first time. "I'm going to take her tray now. I'm sorry to have disturbed you-"

"WATARI! PLEASE!" Chris was hysterical, on the verge of insanity perhaps, "PLEASE! DON'T LET HIM! DON'T LET HIM COME NEAR ME!" she reached out for him while sobbing endlessly, and whispered hoarsely, "Help me…"

Yuber laughed silently, "Ah, Chris. Now you are afraid, but soon you will see how much I love you, I really do. I want you to be mine." Then he left the room in a sleek and deft movement.

Watari couldn't move but when he did, his face showed no sign of even caring. Chris started sobbing frantically and muttering names under breaths. He heard the names Jacques and some other names he did not recognize, but she seemed to linger on about a man named Percival, and then, he even heard his own name. He couldn't stand the sight of her like that. He walked out of the room, the tray in his hands. Yuber was Chris' brother, so why is he doing this? What has he to earn by kidnapping Chris? All sorts of questions kept popping into his head, but the only answer he had to give was Jacques.

------------------------

Jacques was slowly losing hope. At one point, Chris could turn up anywhere in town dead. He wiped the thought clean from his mind. 'She's not dead.'

Police had started turning up in numerous occasions, asking about this and that, all the while not finding any clue as to where Chris might have gone. Reporters were popping up everywhere as well. This had turned into a frontpage news escapade for them. He decided to take a quick walk to calm himself. "Much good this would do me…" he muttered to himself, avoiding the stares of the passersby. He let his feet carry him wherever it would as he looked up to the sky. The clouds weren't abundant that day. He turned a few corners then stopped. He looked around and found himself in the park where he and Chris used to play, and eyed the pathway to the pond. Heaving a soft sigh, he once again let his feet carry him all the way to the end of the road.

------------------------

"Please, I must speak with Fred, now." Percival told the officer firmly.

"I'm sorry, sir. But Fred Railey is being questioned right now." The man answered.

"I don't give a damn. This matter is relevant to the case. I need to speak to him as soon as possible!" He banged the table top twice.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." The officer said patiently.

Just then, a door opened and Fred stepped out, with his hands in his pockets and a look in his face that spelled defeat. Percival hurried over to him.

"Fred, we must talk." Percival told him.

"What! You here to tell me I am a liar as well?" Fred said with scorn.

"No," Percival told him as Fred's eyes widen in surprise. "I believe every word you said."

"All of a sudden, you do?" Fred told him, eyeing him suspiciously.

Percival produced the bracelet fragment letter C and the piece of cloth. "This is from Chris' bracelet. Now, if we find out whom this piece of cloth belongs to…"

Just then another door opened and Sasarai stepped out with a sunny smile. He was wearing blue. Percival suddenly realized something. "Hide this, quickly!" he said as he handed the piece of cloth to Fred and ran to Sasarai's side. "Sasarai," he said to the smiling man, "Did you injure yourself lately?"

Sasarai looked surprised at his question. "Well it's just a little cut. I am a clumsy fool." He said and resumed smiling. He looked at Fred and nodded slightly, acknowledging the other. Fred ignored him completely. 'I have won again, Fred.' Sasarai thought behind his smiling mask.

"Oh…" Percival told him and walked out of the precinct to leave, secretly beckoning Fred to follow. The two left and kept distance from each other as they walked so as not to attract unnecessary questions from anyone, especially Sasarai. Fred did his best to keep up to Percival's brisk walk. He seemed to be in an awful lot of hurry. 'I have to tell Jacques,' Percival thought, 'That the thorn that needs to be taken out is Sasarai.' But when he got to the manor, Jacques was nowhere to be seen.

Percival quickly gave Fred directions to his own house, telling him to stay there and wait for him. "It would not be safe for you to be here when Sasarai comes back." Percival had said, and thought, 'Where is Sasarai anyway? And Jacques?' Eike informed him after Fred had left that Jacques probably just took a stroll to clear his mind. Percival sat at the couch and waited patiently unitl Jacques came back.

-----------------------

He could hear the laughter. It was of Chris mostly. The way she used to laugh when she was splashed with water… Jacques found himself missing her every minute and every second. "I'm sure everything's going to be… fine." He told himself.

When he reached the end with the pond, a man was standing by a tree. He was looking at Jacques. Jacques tightened his sweater around his torso as a shiver ran up his spine, "I thought you'd come here. No, I knew you would." The man spoke.

Jacques didn't recognize him because he had a hood covering his face, and the place was poorly lit as well. The man stepped closer to Jacques and removed his hood. "Wha-!" Was all Jacques could manage.

"It's me, Jacques… Watari." He said, "Surprised?"

Jacques nodded. "I thought you had died. In the news it said…"

Watari cut him off. "If you must know, that news was made with the intent of making people think I was actually dead. I had to… disappear. I succeeded my father in leading my clan, you see. The Kudo clan. That's why I had to die in other people's eyes. I'm a ninja now..." Jacques couldn't say anything in shock of the revelation. "I came here for another matter though." Watari said quietly.

"Tell me!" Jacques told him, a feeling of hope brewing inside him, "You know of Chris, don't you?"

"I- Yes, I do." He added hesitantly, "I know of her because…"

"You know Yuber?" Jacques answered for him.

"Actually, I serve him."

Jacques eyes widened in shock. He looked around to see if it was a trap.

"Don't worry," Watari said, "I have no other intentions except to help. I can't stand to see… see what he's doing to her." he took a deep breath.

Jacques took a step forward and grabbed him by both his shoulders, "What has he been doing to her?"

Watari looked away. "Yuber is a cruel man, Jacques. That is all I can impart to you."

"Take me to him!" Jacques shook Watari, "Please! Take me to _her_!"

"Jacques," Watari lifted Jacques' hands with force and rubbed his shoulders from the tightness of Jacques' grip, "I came here not to take you to see him, at least not you alone. I came here to tell you where you can find him when you have brought along some people who actually _can_ stop him."

"I can't wait any more than I have, Watari!" Jacques screamed with anger.

"Do you think Chris will want you hurt just so you can save her?" Watari shouted back. Jacques quieted down. "Here," he handed Jacques a piece of paper. "Bring the police to this place and I will do the rest."

"But, Watari!" Jacques called out as Watari started to stalk off.

"Just do it." And in a flash, Watari disappeared.

Jacques opened the piece of paper. It had only two words in it. Illusion Lake. He held the paper tightly in his hand as he made his way out of the park. "Wait for me, Chris." He muttered, wishing that the wind would deliver the words to her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Whew, another chapter done! I would like to invite you to read my Witch Hunter Robin fic, if you know that anime. I need comments on that as well as this. I'll have the next chapter ready in a jiffy so just read and review! Thankies:) 


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Suikoden, own this fic though.

* * *

**.:HARMONY and BLOODSHED:.**

**PART TWO  
BLOODSHED**

**Chapter Ten**

**--With the Dawn--**

"Percival!" Jacques called urgently, banging the front door shut, "Percival!"

"Any news?" Percival asked, sensing the mood in Jacques. The paper exchanged hands and Percival's eyes flicked over to Jacques and back to the paper in lack of recognition. "Illusion Lake? What does it mean?"

"She's there, Percival," Jacques told him, looking him straight in the eye.

'And she's alive. Please let her be alive...'

-----------------------

Tiny droplets of rain began to fall on the tin roof of the small and quiet tavern obscured by the big great shops that lined the main street of the town. Detective Luc Jeantois was enjoying a cup of the most delicious-tasting, throat-burning gin he has ever had when his assistant came hurrying in from outside. She always manages to ruin the mood. She was dripping with rain water, small tendrils of her hair sticking to the side of her very wet face.

"What do you want?" he asked lazily, waving his small crystal glass of gin to her face.

"It's the Lightfellow case, sir. Mr. Jacques wishes to speak to you. It's urgent. He says he knows where she is being kept hidden." Sana said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well why the hell didn't you just say so?!" Luc answered irritably, pulling off his sweater from the back of his seat. "Raining in the middle of the damn winter, what the hell is this?!" he said to no one as he opened the door to the damp rainy afternoon.

"Are you drunk?" Sana asked him boldly.

"Shut your mouth, useless piece of trash," he told her harshly, 'This is a sign. It must be.'

-----------------------

The rain had made the weather strangely warmer; the type of warmth that made your skin crawl. The men in the Lightfellow Manor could hardly care less that it was raining during winter-time, or that it was raining at all. But all of a sudden, when it began to pour, fog formed everywhere and the heat receded completely. Eerie weather to compliment eerie occurrences.

"I must ask you something," Fred told Jacques and Percival, "There was a little girl here when the police took me and that Sasarai away. A little girl with the bunned-up brown hair, I think."

"Shabon? What about her?" Jacques asked in-between his discussion with Percival. They were waiting for the detective to show up but in this fog, maybe they will have to wait a little longer, and so they decided to go on ahead and plan how they could possibly save Chris. There have been talks and gossip about a secret sanctuary underneath the Illusion Lake, but seeing that much endless water, it was hard to believe. Jacques himself was well-aware of that legend, the one his nurse used to tell him when he was little; about how bad boys were thrown to a whirlpool in the lake, which led to an underground house where an evil witch lived, and was never allowed to return again. Jacques believed it then, and now, even more so. He smoothed out the surface of the map they had been discussing. Percival was drawing a line from the pond in the park to somewhere in the midst of the Illusion Lake. Never had it dawned upon Jacques how much the name meant. It was a matter of fact an illusion.

"Why is no one answering me? I ask a question and you keep me here blabbering like a fool!" erupted an enraged Fred.

"Sorry!" Percival had answered in place of Jacques, drifting once again it seemed. "Shabon is in her room or somewhere, I really don't know, Fred."

"She knows something, Percival. She does." Fred said plainly.

"What do you mean?" Jacques finally spoke, paying attention.

"I mean, she knows something-"

"Bwothew..." a tiny voice cut off Fred's speech.

Jacques turned around and saw Shabon under a chair, she was hiding there and seemed to be quite scared.

"Come out from there," Percival urged.

She crawled out on her tiny stubby hands and little legs and stood up, putting her index finger in her mouth in nervousness.

"What's the matter?" Percival asked.

"The blue man is gone?" She asked in a whisper to Percival.

"Blue man?" Percival answered.

"I knew it! Sasarai!" Fred said in a quick outburst. Percival and Jacques stared with realization dawning in their eyes. Everything is finally falling into place.

-------------------

Being chained to the bed and sore from crying was all Chris could manage as she watched the man known as Yuber from across the room, sleeping silently, unmoving as though dead. 'Maybe he is dead. A phantom.' Chris thought as she rubbed her arms. The resisting had left her injured and bleeding, but every drop of blood was worth it. As long as he doesn't get to touch her...

He suddenly stirred. She froze.

At that moment, dying was the only thing she was willing to do. If he violates her in any way... She would rather plant a bullet through her mouth than plant a kiss to the lips of a monster. He sat up so fast she barely noticed he moved. Her eyes twitched as she started panicking. She wanted to cry but her eyes would serve her no more tears. She opened her mouth to beg once more. 'Please...' came a hoarse croak, and then silence.

"You need not beg, my dear. You know very well I would give you everything. _Everything_." He said with his ice cold smile. He had begun unbuttoning his overcoat and let it drop down his long arms. "It's getting quite hot in here, isn't it?" he said to no one in particular.

Chris made an effort to kick him but she was so afraid she almost could not move. This was what had scared her the most. And now she was just sitting there, waiting for her fate to consume her. Waiting for his lust to consume her like fire burning, yearning for more. She cannot and will not let him do it. If it is fire he has she will put it out. He had begun to unbutton his polo shirt, not even ruffling it a bit. Chris bit her lip to avoid it from quivering. She could not put out his fire.

"Yes," Yuber was saying, "That look in your eyes should satisfy me a great deal."

She struggled to make a sound of stark terror but it ended up bottled inside her throat. She could not scream, not even breath. How could she fight him off? He dropped his polo shirt in a pile with his overcoat and knelt down on his knees, making his way to his prize. His eyes had the look of victory, the only emotion aside from the hatred and lust he had. His hands traveled the length of her arms, up and down her smooth skin. She couldn't move. She felt like her body was dying, like she was no longer there. What he will do to her will destroy her end. Goodbye, Chris...

He had begun tugging at Chris' nightgown, bearing her milky white legs adjoined to her bare midriff by her pink laced underwear. She could feel nothing as he stroked her stomach and planted little kisses down her legs to her toes. He stopped a while as he carried her to the bed and laid her down. Her eyes looked like a blank page now, a window to a sprawled soulless body.

Yuber took out a key from the pocket of his black pants and opened the lock that fastened the chain to Chris' arm. Her hands and arms were blistered, and even bleeding, but the feeling of pain had abandoned her already. Yuber had been thinking of putting the key back into his pants pocket when he realized something. He smiled and let the key drop down to the floor, then began tugging at the button of his pants.

------------------------

So many hours ago, Luc Jeantois had talked to Jacques Lightfellow and agreed to do his plan. But it was quite annoying that his plan involved this much dirt on his coat. They were close to the other end, Lightfellow had whispered to him. The tunnel seemed so endless that he doubted it even had another end. At first, they had decided to filter the water from the small pond in order to pass through this exact tunnel, but he had been right about the rain being a sign. The fog it had brought after the downpour had been quite convenient for the party of rescuers. It had completely dissipated the little water the pond had and made the tunnel an opening on the ground they could just jump in. Luc could not believe it could have been easy as this. Luck was definitely on their side, but how long before it runs out?

"I can see the light," Percival whispered urgently.

Luc reached into his coat and pulled out his gun. This was not going to be an easy task. A man who has hidden himself all these years under a mass of water could be as cold as the water itself.

------------------------

"Sleep tight," Watari whispered to Ayame and her little army of second rate ninjas. So far so good. He had ridden himself of Ayame and her annoying pawns by pumping sleeping gas into their conference room while they met and acted alone good so far. He dared not involve his men. Yuber was not one to be taken lightly, even with an army of highly trained ninjas. As the first step is done, the hard part comes. He knows exactly where Yuber is, but the problem is whether Yuber would be sane enough not to jeopardize the life of his captive. Every way he looked at it, danger lurked. He wanted to have no one killed, except perhaps Yuber, if it was absolutely necessary.

He started his trek down the corridor, started the march of death.

------------------------

"I've always thought you would smell like this..." Yuber whispered to her ear. He was on top of her, naked. She, however, still was not. She had every bit of her still there except her nightgown was pulled above her stomach, revealing little of her breasts. "Now is the time I make love to you, Chris. Now is the time you will be mine." His hand traveled up her shirt to feel her round bosom. He closed his eyes in ecstasy as he explored her. Tears started to form in her eyes. She hardly knew where it came from now, she let them flow as he groped her, fondled her with his cold hands. His eyes popped open to stare at her crying yet emotionless face and he ceased. "What's wrong, my love?"

"Please, kill me now." she muttered.

"What?" He asked with a smile. He seemed to take her muttering as an approval for him to go on. His hands moved down to take off her lace underwear when she suddenly stared in his eyes so fiercely, he stopped.

"GET OFF ME!!" She cried in sudden agony. Something inside her head had snapped. "GET OFF!!" She was screaming like mad when Yuber suddenly got to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" he said icily, facing the door. He made no move to cover his nakedness.

Watari pointed the gun at him and set his fingers to do the job. "You're dead, Yuber."

Yuber smiled and jumped at him so quickly, he was there holding Watari's hand in the blink of an eye. "Run, Chris! RUN!" Watari shouted. The two were struggling for control when a shot was released to the ceiling. And then another, and another.

-------------------------

"What was that?" Jacques tensed and became alert. Gunshots, no doubt about it.

"That way, let's go!" Luc said, pointing in one direction. There were quite a few of them really. Only three police officers, the best of the rest, so they claimed. But there was no point to bringing an army if they had no idea whether the girl was still living. And he had the sinking feeling that sound meant it was too late. Running down the halls, they heard another shot fired, and then stop. "Down that corner!" Luc told the men behind him. Jacques, Percival, the three policemen and himself, oh yes, Sana was there as well. He stopped to peer around the corner with his gun poised in his hand, ready to fire. He saw in the dim light what looked to be a tall naked man standing over a body, his face contorted in a smile of delight, beraing all his teeth in an almost maniacal expression. Even the dimness could not hide it, Luc felt goosebumps all over. The man was holding a gun. The body had gray hair atop its head and seemed to have the physique of the man. He turned back to look at his companions and gave them a reassured grin, then as he realized what the nakedness of the other man might mean, he quickly turned his head back to look. He had gone back inside but had not shut the door. Perhaps the body had been blocking it. He could see nothing beyond the door from which the tall man entered. Beads of sweat trickled down his face.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" came a piercing shriek from inside the room, and at that moment it seemed time froze and all thought went into overdrive. "YOU KILLED HIM!! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!!!" came another shrill cry.

"Chris!" Percival shouted, it was loud enough to give them away. At that moment, Luc realized their luck had run out.

Jacques seemed to act without thinking, his instinct told him to go. And he did. Right past Luc and his half-raised gun, right at the tall naked man with long golden hair, he ran. The long-haired man did not hesitate to raise his gun right at Jacques pounding heart, and when he did, he was smiling.

Chris leapt at Yuber from behind in an attempt to stop him from his intentions. He recognized the voice that called out her name, it was the tiniest scrap which held her sanity. It was the tiniest hope she held on to. Hearing the voice of Percival meant hearing the voice of Jacques, but not when they both get killed. She jumped at him from behind and started wrestling the gun out of his hands. His posture faltered for a moment because of the contact of skin to skin, and the scent which drove him wild with desire, but he was quick to regain his physique and fired at the first possible moment.

Bullet met flesh in a kiss of unbridled love. Jacques body fell on the floor with a thud. Seeing for a moment what Chris had done gave him so many to think about as he lay there, droplets of blood fast-becoming a pool. _She_ had saved _him_ instead of the other way around, for once she had and perhaps all this time she had been doing so. Pain began to creep into his senses. A series of never-ending pain. He clutched his left leg and screamed from the top of his lungs what sounded like a calling of his sister's name.

--------------------------

Chris fell to the wooden floor with a thud as Yuber swayed her off. "Naughty girl," he said turning around, looking down at her. She was once again consumed with fear. He had shot two men. Two. Watari and somebody else she could not recognize in the dark and fear that enveloped her vision. She was next. He reached out for her but jerked suddenly, and then once again, and again and again in a frenzy. She started backing off in fear. He dropped to the floor like a big log, dropping the gun. Blood trickled down the whole of his back as Chris saw a couple of police officers, guns held ready, come into the light. Yuber, as though nothing happened, got up and continued his march toward Chris. "Make love... to you..." he said as blood started to leak down his lips. A couple more shots to his back did nothing to stop him. Luc and his companions stared in awe at how strong this man was. Chris' hand brushed against the gun Yuber held earlier. Watari's gun. He was now brushing off the blood from his face as though it was mere water that accidentally splattered to his face.

"I will have you Chris," he reached out for her face and held it with his bloodied hands, somehow it seemed Yuber was merely painting his muse with red. She stood up so close to him she could feel his labored breath against her forehead. She took the gun in her hands as she stood and stuck it to his flesh.

"This is for Watari." she told him as she fired one shot into his stomach, unflinching. "And this is for the other man you killed," Another whole she made in his body but she did not seem to notice. "And this!" Tears started to roll down her eyes as she said those words, "This is for you. I pity you, you've been locked down here for so long you hardly know love. You say you do and you think raping me would give my love to you?!" she spat those words at him.

"I love you, my Chris. That is all that matters," He said hoarsely.

BANG. "I _don't_ love _you_." A blanket of blood covered and clothed his naked body as his breaths slowed and slowed until his final breath. When it came, it came with a smile. A smile so cold it would make the ice seem warm.

--------------------------

Chris smelled the fresh dewdrops as she stood on her veranda just outside her room. The rose-pink light of dawn hit her face with its warmth. It was a new day, a new beginning. She trudged down the stairs in her robe and saw that the house had been up not too long before her. Eike was making tea and Shabon was looking up at him curiously. Percival and Borus were discussing animatedly while Jacques and Fred were talking silently among themselves. Chris' presence seemed to stop all activity abruptly.

"Why are you all up and about at this hour?" She asked them.

"Chris, why it's Watari's Death Anniversary today. We thought you'd like to go to the cemetery and pay respect." Percival told her, standing up to give her a hug and a kiss. He brushed parts of her hair aside from her face.

"How long has it been?" she asked herself in a whisper.

"A year," Percival answered back in a whisper.

"Yes, yes. I would love to go talk to Watari today. But you'll have to wait while I get dressed," she said as a joke.

"Of course," Percival answered with a smile.

Chris went over to Jacques and gave him one big hug. "Thank you, all of you. If it weren't for you all, I wouldn't be here. Thank you all so much." she announced, even thinking of her gratitued for Watari and the Detective Luc, and bowed down deeply to show her gratitude, to hide her tears.

**THE END**

* * *

** Author's Notes: **Finally finished! Haha... Just wanted to get something done at least. But the discrepancy from the last chapter to this one was quite long. I apologize to my readers and those who put alerts on my story for not updating then. And I thank each and every reviewer and reader who appreciated in any way my story, and took their time to read this. 

clarisse121


End file.
